KASHMAKASH
by nandy.duolover
Summary: jindegi ki sare rishte anmol hote hey..do rishta..koi gaalat nahi...fir bhi aise haalat ho jati hey ki kisi ek ko sayed khona pare? kya uss halat ko thik kiya ja sakta hey?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**

**Abhi, originals 143 **I have no intention to ruin any character.. **Original**... u knows na earlier I haven't included her when I thought I can't do justice to her character...

And **Abhi** mujhe unki romance se koi prob nahi hey nor I'm Tarika hater...I have written one abhirika myself and I never wished to spoil her character... mujhe romance genre pasand nahi bas…Per u know in practical many times aisa hota hey ki do rishto ki bich hum piste hey.. for a guy its more common between wife and mother for a gal it's between child and husband... to kya iska matlab humesha koi galat hota hey? no na... koi galat faimi koi ek pal ki galat qadam ho sakta hey na? bas I wish to show that...

**Honey **pehli baat to yea** Ashi** ki plot nahi hey..pura Abhijeet Shriya ki plot mujhe to kuch samajh hi nahi aya kya likhu aur tum iss plot ko wo samajh k guilty hoti jarahi ho..pls… don't..

Aur mujhe nahi pata aap ko kaun kya kehta hey per acrding to my opinion koi kisi ke liye na jeeta hey na marta hey..sab apne hi kismet se ate hey…koi kisi ka good luck badluck nahi hota hey…aur mein sochti hu job hi duniya mey ata hey koi maqsad leke hi uperwale vejte hey..kuch aise kaam ke liye jo uss saqsh ke bina ho hi nahi sakta..chota hi sahi per serf wohi wo kaam ker sakta hey..aap kahoge bahut log to aise hi gher baithe jindegi bita deti hey..to bhi unhe bhi kisi maqsad se laya gaya hey..koi hey jinhe unki jarurat ho sayed isliye.. aur mein yea bhi nahi manti ki buri cheese yaad nahoi rakhna cahiye.. unhi buri cheez se agey hume achi cheez dikhai degi.. aap ko aapke parents kya kehte hey nahi pata..per yea jo subh asubh bad luck wagera hota hey na..ager aap wo mane bhi to bhi ki uperwale ne koi asbh cheez banai hogi bajah to hogi na?HE is not duffer so soch ke hi kiya hoga.. jindegi to har pal jene ki naam hey..ek khoj hey aur aap itni si umar mey thak gayi?...last year cls 10 ki boards dene ki bad mujhe laga sure fail ho jangi isse behtar vag jati hu..kisi se share nahi ker payi darr.. to books parne lagi..aur kabhie akela feel hi nahi hua..aap bhi books ko saathi banayi..bl;v me they are besssstest frnds..aur ha jisne yea plot diya na wo force kya wo just order ker dey mey likh dungi kuch bhi..aap bekar mey sorry mat bolo…

**Suchi **Dayareya sayed nahi hoga..dekhte hey

**Gd dada **apke bhai aur bare bhai ka full dose hoga.. aur Tji hogi per I dnt think duo fans ko unke liye koi pareshani hogi..ek do chap par ke dekhna…aapki **baachi **ka diya hua plot hey to thora khiska hua hey

**Abhirikafan **kha mat jana mujhe stry par ke… hehe

**pari **kevi? Mein? Bapre ek to romance upar se new entry upar se Purvi? No no no thank u

**khalsa **mujhe bhi love track pasand nahi so dnt worry but jindegi mey pyar ho to sakta hi hey bas wo super romance dose na ho..

bakio thnk u..

**now guys.. if at any place u feel I am ruining Tarika's character and anything like that let me know.. I will immediately stop…**

**ok?**

Now lets start

**Story:**

Daya angrily declared "yaar mey itna kabil to hu ki apni larai khud lar sakta hu.."

The juniors were all silently looking at the duo

Abhijeet iratetly answered "mein yea to nahi keh raha hu na ki tum kabil nahi ho..per iska matlab yea nahi ki kabilati dikhane ke liye dimaag piche chor dey.."

"tumhara matlab mein dimaag se kaam nahi leta?"

Abhijeet just jerked his head with "beawakoofi ki baat mat karo..wo log itni khuli challenge de sakte hey to bara plan hoga na kuch..to tum"

"arey to thik hey na dekh lenge per usne bulaya hey to jana to hey..utne sare bacho ki jaan ki baat hey.."

"mein tumhe jane se mana nahi ker raha hu Daya per tum akele nahi jaoge saath mey back up team jayega.." Daya was about to say something Abhijeet signaled him to stop

"and it's an order.."

Daya jerked his head then said "aur order kiska hey?tum aur mein sayed ek hi rank.."

Abhijeet looked straight in his eyes..Daya immediately stopped..

Abhijeet silently look at him for two minute then turned with "Freddy lab chalo case ki information lena hey.."

he moved out found ACP standing at the doorway.. He hid his eyes and moved followed by Freddy

ACP sir entered and noticed the uncanny environment in the bureau..

He ordered Daya to come to his cabin and himself moved in.

Daya entered the cabin and stood with down head..

ACP sir said "to tum dono ek rank mey ho..to aab to mujhe hi order dena hoga..to aab mein kehta hu backup team ke saath hi jaoge tum.."

"per sir.."

"aab mujhe bhi clarification dena parega.."

"sir please..per sir aap ko to case bhi nahi pata.."

"wo pata chal jayega per itna pata hey tumhara wo colleague tumhara aur case ka dono ka hi acha soch ke decision lega.."

Daya hanged down his head "sorry sir"

"kiu sorry kiu keh rahe ho?"

"sir mein Abhijeet ko..wo.."

"tumne galat kaha?"

Daya was silent..

"kab jana hey?"

"aj raat ko.."

"Abhijeet lab se laute to use vej dena.."

"jee sir"

and he came out of the cabin still with down head.

.

Here in the lab Abhijeet and Freddy entered to find dr. . Salunkhe is not there.

Freddy asked "dr. . Tarika dr. . Salunkhe .."

"wo thora bahar gaye hey abhie ajayenge.." then she glanced at Abhijeet he seems to be disturbed and lost..

Freddy understood and so excused himself with "acha to mein ek phone ker k ata hu abhie"

after he left Tarika asked "Abhijeet kya hua bahut pareshan dikh rahe ho.."

Abhijeet nodded in no "kuch nahi wo bas wo school bus wala case.."

"koi clue yea demand?"

"clue to nahi per demand kiya hey unn logo ne.."

"kya.."

"unhe Senior Inspector Daya cahiye akela..aur koi chalaki hui to bache.."

"to abb.."

"pata nahi.."

"matlab.."

Abhijeet sighed "mere hisab se woha akela jana thik nahi hoga..per Senior Inspector Daya ko meri baat pasand nahi ayi..same rank mey hey hum dono orders nahi de sakte na.."

Tarika tried to grasp the matter behind this teasing tone..then said "Daya sayed case ki bareme soch k..aur tumhe uske kabilati per biswas hona cahiye.."

"baat kabilati ki nahi hey Tarika..wo log cricket khelne to nahi bula rahe hey nahi bula rahe hey koi bara plan hoga..aur unhe bhi pata hey Daya ki kabilati ka to usse upar kuch socha hoga na..to back up le jayega..to.."

"aur bache?"

"arey to uss hisaab se bhi plan ban sakta hey.."

"Abhijeet kya tum yeah sare team members ke liye hi sochte yea fir.."

Abhijeet looked at Tarika who continued "tum itna bhi mat socho..mera matlab hey.."

just then dr. . Salunkhe entered followed with Freddy..

Abhijeet directly asked about case details.

Dr. Salunkhe asked "arey koi hi hello haal chaal.."

"doctor saab pls.."

now dr. . Salunkhe turned serious and they after taking the info moved back to bureau..

As soon as they entered the bureau Daya stood up..he tried to say something but Abhijeet ignored totally so Daya mumbled "ACP sir ne cabin mey bulaya hey.."

Abhijeet barely nodded and moved to the cabin..

ACP sir directly came to point as "mein delhi mey tha to case ki bareme kuch nahi pata..case ki details batao aur fir tumhara plan."

Abhijeet nodded and started..

**Flashback starts**

The day before..

Cops are getting ready to go home when the bureau phone rang it was from Mud Island police station requesting the cops to com over..

The cops reached there and the inspector informed "sir hume yeaha jungle ki pass ek khalli school bus hy per se takkar hui hey ar sir us bus mey bache ke school bags..bottles wagera sab majood hey per bache nahi..aur driver aur helper ki laash bhi hey bus mey.."

Freddy asked "aaplogo ne achanaq CID ko kiu bulaya..'

"sir bus ki outer body pey likha hua hey **CID kal dopeher taq waqt tumhara fir waqt humara..**to sir humne aap logo ko.."

Team studied the bus searched for clue but all in vain it seems that all the children of the bus had vanished n air..

Even thy contacted their school and the parents..but no.. nothing came in hand..

**Flashback ends**

"sir bacho ki baap ka to bura haal hy..aur a dopeher ko phone aya…ki ager bacho cahiye to senior inspector Daya ko akele ana hey..jagah bol denge bad mey..aur bacho k ohm wohi se collect ker le jaha bus mila tha hume..yeaha Daya jayga uss taraf bache milenge.."

ACP sir starred at Abhijeet for some moments "tumne kya socha hey?"

"sir do team honge…ek Mud Island mey jayenge ho sakta hey woha bhi koi trap ho..ar dusra back up team hoga..jo Daya ki saath ayega pr ek distance se..taki un logo ko pata na chale..ha risk to hoga..per risk to lena hey sir..aur waise bhi bache ko woha vej denge aur Daya kahi aur to risk bhi thora kam hoga.."

ACP sir nodded "kis team pey kaun hoga wo bhi soch hi liya hoga tumne?"

"sir wo aap nahi they to…mein matlab.."

"Abhijeet …"

"ha sir soch liya..aap dsekh lijiye ager garbar hui to..Mud Island pey Rajat Sachin Freddy jayega..aur back up team mey mein Vivek Tasha.."

"hmm.. iss back up team ka to pata hi tha ki tum khud jane ki tayari karoge.."

Abhijeet looked down ACP sir smiled.. "jao fir tayari karo.."

"jee sir.."

Abhijeet turned to move out

"Abhijeet.."

He turned "Daya ne gusse mey keh diya hoga tum dil pey mat rakhna.."

"sir gusse mey nahi use bhi pata tha mein jane ki soch raha hu..uss baat ko rokne k liye..aur filal ager gussa na dikhau to kuch bhi ker ke rok hi lega…aap ko bhi mana lega..to aab thora ukhra rehna hi sahi hy.."

He left..

ACP sir sighed "mein kya karu inn dono ka…"

**Guys… case ka part mey logic mat dhudna..wo ager logical kerne ko kaho to mera to ho gaya…aur pls Abhirika ki koi bhi scene mey romance mat mangna..**

**Bas character ager ruin hota dikhe to bata dena…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Honey **subject to meri humanities hey...so wo to mujse pucho mat…15dec jyada nahi ho gaya?

**Cracresta, navvulu, asanjaana ,shrestha, rai, sonam, madhu, rukmani, naz, duoangel95 ,guest, SRTlover, priya, rajvigirl, fairy, guest, anhaal, Khushi Mehta, artanish, loveabhi, **thank you

**Khalsa **arey gusse mey log kuch galat bol hi dete hey na?**FW ka to pata nahi per pls dusre writers ko leke mere review section mey discussion mat kijiye pls,..**aur if my guess is correct u r pointing to an ongoing story about illegitimate child? Then pls never…my personal request,,pls

**Poonam **har insaan ki character mey shades hote hey aur hum to usi ko potray kerni ki soche per u knw na some readers are just mad at characters..so…duo dose kaafi hoga

**Gd **dada iss chapter ka first part par ke aapko aur classic nahi lagega..I m very bad at narrating the fights and all but I tried..the main story starts from next part…

Now let's start

**Story:**

Both team moved to the respective places.. Daya moved in quails and Vivek followed him on bike..Abhijeet and Tasha were in jeep..

They were called to an old shop when Daya reached there he was fist checked for bug's guns and after confirming all he was taken in a car…

They reached a big under construction building and he was taken in…

Abhijeet and others also reached out… they started their try to get entry and inside Daya were brought to a man of mid 50s..

"welcome senior inspector Daya.."

"yeahi kiu laye?"

"arey bah seedha point pey agaye…tmhe Manohar yaad hey.."

Daya looked around yes it's the same lace where he had encountered that guy.. "ha yaad hey.."

"wo mera vatija tha..me hi kaam krte hue wo tum logo ki haath agaya tha..tum kanun ki rakhwale ho giraftaar kerte per tumne to mar hi diya.."

"mujhe koi shauq nahi tha use marne ki wo goli chala raha tha humne bhi chalayi..goli lag gayi use…"

"to hospital l jate per tumhe to pehle janna tha ki wo kidnapped hua log kaha they..to aj mein tumhe batanga wo bache kaha hey..fir goli mar ke yeahi rakh dunga..tumhar saathio ko bache nahi milenge t wo yeahi ayenge tab tum batana…kiu acha hey na?'

"tumhe to mein cahiye tha to aab unn bacho ko.."

The man took out gun and pointed it on his chest "wo bache ***road ki 5num bungalow ki basement mey woha ek chota sa bomb bhi hy."

He was about to shoot when one of his man entered "boss iski team agayi.."

The boss smiled "arey bah…fir to ise abhie goli marna hi hoga..dekhte hey team kya kerte hey…"

But this one moment diversion gave chance to Daya for counter attack..the first thing he need is to inform the location to others.

The fighting and firing continued but soon the man fall down and Daya took the moment to rush out to inform others..

The man noticed gun within reach and aimed it at Daya's back..

Abhijeet was entering the place…he with one hand pushed away Daya and with other fired

Two bullets came out simentenously one hit the man's shoulder another Abhijeet's chest…

.

.

.

.

Daya ACP Vivek and Tasha are waiting outside the OT when raat Sachin and Freddy cam in "sir aab Abhijeet sir.."

"operation chal raha batao wo bache?"

"sir woha koi bomb nahi tha bache bilkul safe hey aur local police unhe unke ma baap ki hawale bhi ker rah hey.."

Dr. Salunkhe and Tarika arrived "ACP kya hua?"

ACP narrated the matter and Daya added as "isliye mana ker raha tha mein..kabhie kisi ki baat sun tab na."

ACP sir kept a hand over his shoulder "sir har bar mere bajase..sir "

The doctor came out.. all rushed to him "dctr Abhijeet sir.."

"dekhiye goli dil ki bahut karib laga hy..humn nikal to diya pr filal jab tak unhe hosh nahi ata hum kuch nahi kah sakte.."

The doctor left.. Tarika in cry rushed out.. Tasha followed her..

Daya was silently sitting on the bench…he is not crying he is remembering the words that man told

"**kya dosti hey..tujhe bachan ke liye khud marne ko tayar..waise yea bhi mar jaye to bhi chalega…tu tarpega.."**

He after some moments silently moved out.. dr Salunkhe tried to stop him but ACP sir stopped with "use jane dey Salunkhe use kuch der akele mey rehna dey.."

Here Daya was moving out when his feet stopped hearing a voice as "yea kya keh rahi ho Tarika?"

"ha Tasha Abhijeet kabhie sochta hi nahi uske ass pass ke log per kya betgi usk aise qadam se..use serf uski agey ek rishta dikhta hey wo hey Daya baki rishto ka koi ahmiat hi nahi.."

"Tarika Abhijeet sir ne serf apni duty.."

"nahi Tasha..yeahi Daya ki jagah koi aur hota to wo woha jata per..aisa nahi krta..yea baat tm bhi jante ho.."

Daya moved out here Tasha continued 'to isme Daya sir ka kya dosh?'

"Daya ko kasurwaar to keh rahi hu na mein"

"per tumhari baat koi bhi snega to use yeahi lagega…"

Daya moved outside of the hospital drove directly to beach..

"**jab tak min jnda hu tujhe koi goli chub hi nahi paygi.."**

"**khatro ko pehle mjs tqqar lene hogi fir mere bhai tak pahuch paynge.."**

"**.use serf uski agey ek rishta dikhta ey wo hey Daya"**

"boss tumhari life my serf mein nahi hu..aur bhi log hey jinhe tumhari fiaqar hy..yea baat samjhni cahiye na tumhe..aab tum ek baar thik ho jao iss baat ko tumh samjhna hi hoga..khud se na mano to mein manwake hi rahunga..tum per serf mera haq nahi na..aur waise bhi tum to adhe sse jyada hospitalized mere chaqqer mey hote ho…aab nahi hoge…"

His phone rang it was ACP sir

**A/n :** so r and r…I knw this chap is not good wo case wala part ne dimaag hi ghuma diya..Next chap se it will be my thing…


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all reviwers..**

**dada **I will try to se r suggestion..thank u..

Now let's start

**Story:**

Morning dawned.

Daya entered the hospital as ACP sir had informed him of Abhijeet coming to conscious...

He meets ACP and team at corridor who are leaving due to an urgent call.

"Daya aab Abhijeet thik hey aur pareshan mat ho thik?"

"Sir...wo theek hi hota ager mere karan.." he stopped

ACP sir tensely asked "Daya.."

but Daya jerked his head with "kuch nahi sir..mein Abhijeet se milke bureau pahuchta hu.."

he moved to Abhijeet's room..he was about to enter when he heard Abhijeet's voice as "Tarika yea sab to humari job mey normal hey tum to janti ho na.."

"Abhijeet tumhare liye kisi cheez ki koi ahmiyet kiu nahi hey..tum aise pata bhi hey humara haal kya hota hey?"

"acha baba sorry agey se dhayan se duty.."

Tarika cut him off with "duty aur fir dosti bas uski agey bhi jindegi mey kuch hey..Abhijeet tumhari jindegi mein meri bhi koi haq hey? Daya aur duty ki agey bhi kuch hey yea.."

"Tarika..!"

she replied in teary tone "mujhe tumhari salamati cahiye Abhijeet bas..tum kisi ki liye apni jaan.."

"tum jise yea kisi keh rahi ho..wo kya hey tumhe bhi achese malum hey Tarika so aise baatein kerna yea sochna chor dogi to behtar hoga..waise bhi mein aab thik hu tum gher jao.."

"Abhijeet tumhare liye sayed kuch mayna na rakhti ho yea rishta per mere liye yea sab kuch hey..tumhare dil mey sayed kuch na ho..isiliye to transfer lene ki decision ki waqt bhi tumhe.."

Abhijeet cut her strictly as "Tarika iss sab pey pehle bhi baat ho chuki hey humari..tumhe achese pata hey koi fayda nahi hey yea sab baat ko leke baith k..so pls..aur ha iss sab k bareme tum Daya se yea kisi aur se baat nahi karogi..khas kerke aise kisise jisse Daya tak baat pahuche.."

Daya slowly moved away..here Tarika continued "mein Daya ko jimmeder to nahi keh rahi hu..tumne kabhie yea socha ki ager isi bich tumhe kuch ho jaye to Daya khud ko kitna guilty mehsus kerega?"

Abhijeet sighed "waise hey kaha?"

"pata nahi..tumhe hosh ane ki bad ACP sir ne to kaha tha phone kerenge.."

Abhijeet kept silent fr a while then ask her to call him up..

She tried to call Daya but no one received but Daya came in the room.

Abhijeet smiled but Daya was looking downwards..Tarika got up with "mein chalti hu aab..shaam ko ayungi.."

Abhijeet said in a elder brother tone "kya hua udher hi khara rahega?idher aya mere pass"

Daya silently obeyed and sat on the stool beside the bed still looking down..

Abhijeet pulled up his face to make Daya face him..

"kya hua haan?aise kiu baitha hey?"

"kuch nahi.." Daya again looked down..

"Daya..bata mujhe kya hua haan?mein thik hu bilkul dekh.."

Daya still looking down continued in a strange tone "Abhijeet ek baat manoge? agey se tum aise bekar ki harkaat nahi karoge.."

"bekar harkaat?"

"ha..mein apne larai khud lar sakta hu..goli ka samna bhi ker sakta hu..itni kabilati hey mujhme.."

he got up to move..Abhijeet clutched his wrist..

"baitho.."

Daya didn't obey but stood still with "bolo.."

"tumhe yea kiu lag raha hey ki mein tumhari kabilati pey shaq ker raha hu..ager tum mere jagah hote to bhi kya yea tumhe galat.."

Daya cut him off in rash "hum sahi galat ki competition nahi ker rahe hey bekar ki bateein mat karo..yea tum jo mujhpey ahsan ker k yeaha ake lait jate ho na isse mujhe koi khushi nahi milti.."

Abhijeet left his wrist with "mein khud pey ahsaan kerta hu Daya tumpe nahi.."

Daya stopped fr a moment then turned towards Abhijeet sat back on the stool and grabbed Abhijeet's hand "Abhi dekho humara job aesehi bahut risky hey tum aesi harkate kerke risk aur mat barao..pls.."

and Daya left from the place.

Abhijeet sighed "kahi isne Tarika ki batein..off yea larka bhi na pata nahi kya kya sochega..abhie bahut hurt hey raat ko ayega to koshish karunga samjhane ki..kya karu iss pagal ki mein"

he closed his eyes with a troubled mind.

Daya spend his time in bureau till late then thought of moving to hospital so moved to ACP sir's cabin fr taking permission..

He heard ACP sir speaking over phone with "per Salunkhe achanaq Tarika ke mummy papa ko shaadi ka khyal..haan haan wo sab thik hey per Abhijeet sayed abhie tayar nahi hoga.."

Daya stopped at the door itself..

ACP sir continued after hearing something from other end "ha wo apne jagah sahi hey..aur unka Abhijeet se baat kerne ki sochna bhi sahi hey per tumhe pata hey na Abhijeet aab..matlab tumhe pata hey na..wo Daya ko aise..khas ker Shreya ki sagaai ki bad.."

Daya moved out of bureau after ordering Freddy to inform ACP sir..

He just vanished from scene.

Abhijeet was waiting fr him in hospital but it's already late and Daya didn't arrived..he was feeling restless and helpless when Tarika came to meet him

he immediately called up Daya and ordered to come soon as possible.

Tarika started the topic of the marriage..

"per Tarika mein aab tayar nahi hu..tum janti ho yea baat..mein uncle auntie se khud.."

he was cut by a stern "nahi.." from the room door

abhirika turned towards the door..Daya came in continuing the sentence "tum jaoge per inkaar krne nahi tum yeahi kahoge ki tum raaji ho"

Abhijeet in a strict tone "tum iss mamle mey mat paro"

"kiu?kiu na paru?tum mere har mamle mey haq jamao aur mein nahi..kya lagta hey tumhe tum aise ahsan krte jaoge aur mein aise hi dekhta jaunga?"

Tarika tried with "Daya dekho baat.."

Abhijeet signaled her to stop with "nahi Tarika bolne do ise..(he turned to Daya) to tujhe yea lagta hey ki mein ahsan ker raha hu shaadi delay ker k?ek jabab dey Purbi mey kya kami thi?mein to delay ker raha hu tune use thukra diya tha kiu?ahsan kiya tha mujhpey?subha kya keh raha tha tere jaan bachake ahsan ker raha hu?to tune kya kiya tha mujhe CID mey wapas lake?yaad hey wo kidnaper jise tune goli mari thi?wo ahsan nahi tha?aur.."

"Abhijeet yea tum apna list band karo aur pls mere liye apni jindegi mey rukavat mat lao..dekh to rahe ho mere naseeb ka khel..ager kabhie koi mere jindegi mey nahi aye to fir?"

"bekar ki batein mat ker tu ager.."

"ha bekar ki hi sahi per sach to hey na?" he turned to go with "tumhare jindegi ka to tumne yea apna diya hua list ki ahsan chukane mey lagaoge per Tarika uska to khayal rakho yaar..kisiko itna bhi intejer mat karwawo..ki rishta hi thak jay.."

he was about to move out when Abhijeet called "Daya.." in the specific tone for Daya

Daya automatically stopped..Abhijeet said "Tarika raat ho gayi hey gher jao tum..aur hospital se nikal k uncle auntie se baat kerlunga mein iss bareme..pls tab taq iss bareme aur kuch nahi.."

Tarika nodded and moved with "apna khayal rakhna.."

after she left Abhijeet called Daya with "mere pass ake baith"

Daya followed "aab mere taraf dekh..bata kya baat hey kisine kuch kaha kya"

Daya nodded in no..

"to mere sahjade ko itni lambi lambi bateein kiu sujh rahi thi?"

Daya was quite.. "Daya kya hua bata na..Tarika ne kuch kaha?"

"nahi..kiu mein khud se nahi keh sakta.."

"tujhe na tujse behtar jnta hu mein..tu jab khud se kehta hey fat se bina soche ugal ta hey..haan ager pehle se soch k.."

"ha meine soch rakha tha to?galat kaha meine kuch?"

Abhijeet sighed "mein tere liye nahi delay kerna cahta mein khud ready nahi hu.."

Daya looked up "aur ager mein hi yeaha na rahu to?"

"firse..yaar pls khud ko kiu tu.."

"araam karo..mujhe bhi neend arahi hey.." he settled in head down mode burying his head on the bed

"to baitha kiu hey gher ja.."

Daya didn't answer..Abhijeet maintained his irritated expression fr some moments then started caressing Daya's hairs with "khud ko kabhie mere jindegi ki musibat mat samjhna..tere hi bajase to himmat milti hey musibato se larne ki"

Daya without replying grabbed his hand tightly..

**A/n :** so r and r…


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all reviewers..**

**Navya di **u didn't hurt me…per kabhie kabhie pyar ko khone ka darr hum dara deti hey na?aur uper se jab family se pressure ata hey na tab larkio ka haal na…u cn understand na?

Srry if I had hurt any Tarika fan..I didn't man to spoil her character nor am I showing my disrespect to girls

**Story:**

next day when ACP sir and Dr.. Salunkhe came to visit Abhijeet they found him a bit tensed

"Abhijeet kya hua kuch pareshan lag rahe ho?"

Abhijeet looked at both his seniors then asked "sir Daya nahi aya na?"

ACP sir said in a confused tone "ha usne to kaha wo subha tak tha tumne use gher jane ko kaha,wo bureau se direct na aye.."

"ha sir meine kaha to tha bas cnfrm ker liya.."

oldie duo exchanged glances and Abhijeet started "sir asal mey aap dono se kuch baat kerni hey jo uske samne nahi ho sakta isliye.."

Dr. Salunkhe formed the question which Abhijeet can notice in their eyes as "tum dono mey koi masla?Daya bhi bahut chup sa hey ajkal..humne socha tum hospital mey ho isliye..to aj doctor ney kaha ki kal tumhe discharge mil sakta hey fir bhi itni shant.."

Abhijeet shook his head in no with "masla hum dono ki beech ka hota to mein suljha leta sir yea masla Daya ki dimag ka hey"

"kiu uske dimag ko kya hua?"

"wo..acha pehle ek baat batiye yea jo Tarika ke gherwale ne achanaq faisla..mera matlab..aap log to jnte honge.."

Dr. Salunkhe nodded "ha wo log jald se jald tum dono ki shaadi kerwana cahte hey to isme kya hey?"

"aap logo ne iss bareme Daya se koi baat ki kya?"

ACP sir sighed "acha to aab samjha..to Daya ko lag raha hey ki tumhari yea na nukkar krne ki bajah wo hey"

"jee sir,kal samjha samjha ker thak gaya subha jane se pehle sahab dhamka ke gaye hey ki agey ager unki bajase mein apne jindegi mey koi bhi musibat lau,jaan pey relation pey image pey aur bhi koi bhi to unse bura koi nahi hoga"

Dr. Salunkhe teased with "to tum dar gaye?"

"doctor saab aap bhi na.."

ACP sir cut their fight with a serious tone as "Abhijeet kya Daya galat hey?"

Abhijeet silently looked at ACP sir fr some moments then continued in a cold tone as "haa..Tarika apne dar se yea dil se majbur hoke ager yea keh sakti hey ki mein jo yea aab hospital mey hu yea kisi ki liye hu..to shaadi ki bad sir.."

Dr. Salunkhe immediately cut him with "tum use galat.."

"nahi doctor saab mein use galat nahi samajh raha hu..wo apne jagah bilkul sahi hey per sir abhie shaadi kerke mein uski feelings ki saath justice nahi ker paunga sir..pls..aap log mujhe force mat kijiye..mein serf itna janna cahta hu ki aap (he said looking at Dr.. Salunkhe) mese kisi ne yea baat Daya se.."

ACP sir was keenly studying his expression nodded as no

Abhijeet sighed and shook his head dissapontedly

then left the topic and moved to the cases and all

.

.

.

Daya is moving in the hospital when he found Tarika entering. She is looking very tensed worried and somewhat lost

Daya approached to her with "Tarika kya hua bahut pareshan lag rahi ho?"

Tarika looked down with "nahi kuch nahi..bas"

"kya hua lab mey kuch?"

"nahi wo tumhe mummy papa ki jid to pata hi hey na..meine unn logo se baat krne ki koshish ki per wo log manne ko tayar nahi..actually sare cousins wagera ki shaadi ho chuki hey serf mein hi to unhe bhi bahut se sawal..bas isiliye..wo log Abhijeet se baat kerna cahte hey keh rahe they discharge hote hi baat karenge,pata nahi wo"

Daya cut her in a determined tone as "wo man jayega tum fiqar mat karo..ho sake to uncle auntie ko kuch din k liye rok lo..bas.."

he thought fr a moment a turned to go out

Tarika called from behind as "Daya tum kya kerne ki soch rahe ho?"

he smiled "arey ghabrao mat.."

"tum miloge nahi Abhijeet se?"

"nahi milunga bas kuch kaam hey uske bad ata hu..aur ha Abhi puche to abhie kuch mat batana..bekar mey mujhe daant paregi."

he moved out and Tarika moved towards Abhijeet's room.

.

.

.

At night Daya visited Abhijeet.

Abhijeet felt his silence shell so started "fir se kya ho gaya?"

"boss tumne Tarika ki mummy papa ko kya kehni ki socha hey?"

"dekhte hey..per filal to itni jaldi mein.."

Daya sighed "tumhe samjhana bekar hey"

"to mat karo na bekar koshis.."

Daya got up with "sach mey bekar hi hey koshish..tum to apne man ke hi karoge..cahe wo galat hi ho..to tum bhi kaan khol ke sun lo mein bhi wohi karunga jo mujhe thik lage"

Abhijeet raised his eyebrow "acha kya karoge jara batane ki kast karoge?"

"tumhari har baat bhi to mujhe aj kal tere tariqe se pata chalti hey tumhe bhi chal jayega"

"dekho Daya tum bekar mey iss baat pey mat paro..yea meri personal"

Daya looked up at Abhijeet

Abhijeet stopped with "mera matlab.."

"rehne do..samajh gaya yea tumhara prsnl mamla hey isme meri dakhal andaji tumhe nahi pasand to all right mein koi dakhal dunga bhi nahi.."

he was about to move out when Abhijeet called softly "aj dawai nahi dega.."

Daya stopped with "jaha taq mujhe pata hey nurses yea kaam bakhubi krti hey.."

"aur jaha tak mujhe pata hey tum achese jante ho ki tum aise naraj hoke jane ke bad mujhe dawai aur diner mey interest nahi rehta"

"mein naraj nahi hu"

"to fir aise kiu ja raha hey?"

Daya shook his head in frustration and sat back with "problem kya hey tumhari tum apni man ki karo to thik aur mein karu to galat?"

Abhijeet smiled "Daya pls yaar baat ko samajh.."

"kya samjhu?haan?haan mein akela ho jaunga..ha mujhe ajeeb sa lagege uss gher mey rehna to apne gher chala jaunga..ha shaadi ki bad tum aise mere liye yea sab harkat kerte raho yea thik nahi..ha Tarika ne kaha ki tum mere khatir yeaha aab is hsptl mey lete ho..aur bhi bahut si choti choti batein hogi,mere jo jo adat tumne itne salo mey bigar diya wo sare adat akele rehne mey pareshani layegi..humne kasam khai thi ek saath shaadi kerenge..per mere nasib mey koi hey hi nahi..to kya?kya bolo?iss sab mey tumhara aur Tarika ki rishta kiu suffer kare batao?kya lagta hey tumhe thore din mey mujhe koi mil jayegi?haan batao?nahi..milegi..Abhi sab ke liye nahi hota hey yea sab..per tumhare liye hey..tumhe sayed andaza nahi hey ki kya hey tumhare pass..dua karo ki kabhie andaza lagane k liye pyar khona na pare.."

he spoke out all in one breath and was about to rush out..Abhijeet who was sitting at the edge of bed still now looking at Daya with teary eyes hold his hand turned Daya towards himself with a soft "Daya?"

Daya immediately hugged him after seating beside him with "Abhi pls kaahi tum bhi mere tarah bahut der na kar do..akele ho jaoge boss..bahut tanha lagta hey sab kuch"

Abhijeet patted his back slowly and can feel his shoulder getting wet but didn't stopped him

only said "Daya na mein akela ho sakta hu na tujhe hone dunga..wo daur hum bahut peeche chor aye hey..bahut peeche..aur tu dobara yea sab kabhie mat kehna..humne jo qasam khayi thi wohi pura karenge..mere liye kuch bhi kuch bhi utna jaruri nahi hey samjha tu..kuch bhi nahi..yea sab jo rishte pyar yea kuch bhi na milta mujhe..aur Tarika yea baat aj se nahi humare rishte ki pehle din se janti hey ki mein kya sochta hu aur mujhe kitna waqt cahiye to tu yea sab fazool ki baat bilkul mat sochna"

he cleared his eyes and looked up found Tarika standing at the door.

Daya feeling his silence separated and looked back found Tarika so immediately got up with "arey Tarika ayo.."

Abhijeet asked "tum itni raat ko?tum to keh rahi thi gher mey kuch guest.."

Tarika looked at Daya hesitatingly then said "ha wo nahi kuch nahi bas..acha mein chalti hu.."

she moved out..

Daya confusingly said "ise kya hua,mein dekh k.."

but he stopped as a nurse entered with medicines and dinner..

Abhijeet thought "Tarika kuch kehne ayi thi per itni kya jaruri baat jo subha taq ruk na saki aur ayi to bina bataye chali kiu gayi..kahi Daya ke samne bolne se..nahi aisa hota to wo kehti Daya se bahar jane ko pehle bhi ker chuki hey fir.."

but he didn't express his thoughts as not to increase the tension.

**A/n :** so r and r…


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all reviewers...**

**Gd **dada I am not sure if u will like this ghatiya rzn or not

**Aditi **dekhte hey Tarika aapse sehmet hey yea nahi

**Story:**

Next day Daya need to go to court fr a hearing of case that he had earlier solved underhand. Abhijeet assured him and also the oldie duo was about to come, so Daya left for court with Freddy

Abhijeet was released and he moved back to home with the oldie duo...strangely Tarika didn't visit him...

Abhijeet was bit tensed due to the last night sudden visit of Tarika

Dr Salunkhe initiated with "Abhijeet ek baat puch sakta hu?"

"arey doctor saab aap aise kiu keh rahe hey puchiye na.."

"tum shaadi se inkar ker kiu rahe ho?"

Abhijeet looked at both his seniors then said "meine inkaar nahi kiya mein bas thora waqt.."

"5saal waqt kam hey kya?"

"doctor saab aap baat ko samjhein.."

ACP sir interrupted "Abhijeet baat to mein bhi nahi samajh pa raha hu..jaha tak mein samajh pa raha hu tum baat ko tal rahe ho aur tum bina bajah yea karoge nahi"

Abhijeet looked down

dr Salunkhe continued "Tarika ne jab isse pehle uski ma baap se tumhe milaya tab to tum aise..to iss bar kya.."

ACP sir added the question as if to add some words to Abhijeet's silence "kahi tum Daya ki bajase.."

yes it worked

"nahi sir Daya ko beech mey mat layiye..sir mein kya shaadi karu sir mein unn logo se mila to unhe jab pata chala ki mein kisi gayer..ki saath ek hi gher mey rehta hu.."

the seniors looked at him he nodded "ha sir do jawan larka jo ek dusre k liye gayer ho unka yeahu ek saath rehna thik nahi exact yea thi unki lines..fir unka sawal tha shaadi ki bad kya Tarika isi gher mey..kiuki jab mein mission jaunga yea kuch bhi to ek paray mard ki saath unki beti kaise reh sakti hey jiski na usse na uski pati se samandh hey..yeaha tak ki uska koi ata pata bhi nahi..kya jo jo shaqs CID wagera mey hota hey sab ka character saaf hota hey..yea tha unka sawal.."

dr Salunkhe said in a apologetic tone "unki soch galat hey per wo sayed aj ki kharap jamane ko dekh apni beti ki soch.."

"doctor saab ager wo apni beti ki soch sakte hey to mein bhi apne bhai ka soch sakta hu na?"

ACP sir signaled Salunkhe to stop "Tarika kya kehti hey?"

"uske pass jabab ready hey..mummy papa purane khayalat ki hey unki baaton pey dhyan na do rishta nibhana gher kerna to mujhe hey mujhe problem nahi..per sir mein yea man kaise lu?usne iss bar bhi mera hospital jane ki wajah Daya ko mana kal ko ager sach mey aisa kuch ho jaye tab?aur kya uske gherwale yea baat Daya tak nahi uthayenge ki unki beti gayer mard ki saath..sir unka hi kehna tha ki ager wo larka shaadi shuda ho to baat aur hey to sir mujhe tab tak ki waqt cahiye.."

ACP sir sighed.. Dr Salunkhe said "per aab Tarika ki gherwale bahut jaldi.."

"sir Tarika ko yea sari batein pata hey aur mujhe kiu kitna waqt cahiye yea bhi use pata hey uske liye aj yea baat naya nahi hey"

ACP sir shook his head dr Salunkhe again asked "isme Tarika ki shaadi unhone kahi aur ker dey to?"

Abhijeet looked up with a jerk..fr a moment a fear a pain filled his eyes but soon he composed "ager aisa hua aur Tarika ko bhi wo manjur ho to sir mujhe problem nahi hoga..itna taqat hey mujhme sir..Abhijeet itna kamjor to hey nahi"

ACP sir looked up..he knows this tone well after this no matter what any1 tells Abhijeet will do what he decides

dr Salunkhe tried "Abhijeet tumhare liye yea sab khel hey kya jo itni asaani se tum.."

"sir khel to mere liye koi bhi rishta nahi hey per koi rishta itna bhi ahem nahi ki dusre rishto ko thukra du..mein unse baat karunga..ager unn logo ko mere rishto se problem nahi to sir mujhe bhi koi problem nahi.."

"per Abhijeet jab Tarika ko problem nahi hey tab tum.."

"Tarika wohi baat unn logo se bhi to keh sakti thi na..wo log na mante wo dusri baat..per usne kaha bhi nahi..kiu?kiuki uske papa ki samne wo juban nahi larati..uske samne unn logo ne mere ahem rishta ko neecha dikhaya usne serf yea kaha ki nahi Daya aisa nahi hey..matlab kya samjhu sir mein iska?mujhe kya kerna cahiye?shaadi ke bad mission ho yea kuch keh dena cahiye Daya ko ki tum aab kahi aur jao..kiuki tum mere sage.."

he stopped..took some deep breaths

ACP sir patted his shoulder "beta larki ki ma baap ke ander bahut si chinta hoti hey..aur ho sakta hey Tarika ne tumhari samne na kaha ho per baat ki ho apne ma baap se?"

Abhijeet looked up "ha jaruri nahi na ki humesha samne gussa dikha k hi birodh kiya jaye? usne baat ko tab chup kerwa diya bad mey akele mey samjhaya ho? aur rahi baat Tarika ki yea sochna ki tumhari jakhmi hone ki liye Daya ko jimmedar samjhna yea bhi to ho sakta hey tumne baat ko galat tarike se liya ho?"

Abhijeet was silently looking at ACP sir..

Who didn't answer but said in a fatherly tone "bahut baar aisa hota hey ki ek hi baat hum alag alag tarike se soch sakte hey sayed humari najariya ki bajase hume sahi baat galat lage..sochna jarur iss mamle mey"

he sighed..Abhijeet lost in his thoughts

ACP sir got up and signaled Salunkhe with "hum chalte hey..bureau bhi jana hey.."

Abhijeet got up and after bidding them bye sat back thinking..

He didn't notice when hours passed..when he came back to present then looked at clock "arey itni der ho gayi Daya abhie tak lauta nahi"

he tried Daya's number but he didn't receive the call.

"Freddy jane wala tha uske saath use hi call ker k dekhta hu.."

"ha Freddy tum log court se nikal gaye?"

"sir aj to hearing hua hi nahi postpone ho gaya hearing..hum to 11 baje hi court se nikal gaye"

"kya?"

"ha sir aur Daya sir to kehrahe they unhe jaldi jadi gher pahuchna hey aap gher jayenge wohi koi 11-12 baje ki qarib to unhe surprise dena hey aapko aur wo to cab se gher ki taraf nikal gaye…"

"acha thik hey chalo..aab mein.."

"sir Daya sir gher pahuche nahi?"

"kya Freddy pahuch jata to mein tumhe call kerta kya?"

He disconnected the call and shook his head "gaya kaha yea?"

He was about to call him once more when his phone rang its Tarika

"ha Tarika bolo"

"kaise ho aab?"

"thik hu bilkul..wo tumse ek baat kerni thi.."

"ha kaho"

"kal raat kya kehe ayi thi tum?" he asked in such a straight tone that Tarika was at loss of words fr some moments

"Abhijeet wo…mein.."

"Tarika…"

"papa ki dost aur unke family aye they, unhe mein bahut pasand hu..papa ka kehna hey ki ager tum aesehi..der..mera matlab..Abhijeet pls tum mummy papa se baat.."

"mein kal hi mil.."

"per tum pls unse wo sab.."

"Tarika mein unki wo shart nah man sakta..tum yea achese ajnti ho"

"mein kab keh rahi hu ki tum man lo..mein tio bas.."

"mein chup rahu yeahi na?fir?yea baat khatam ho jayegi?baat Daya tak nahi pahuchegi?"

"Abhijeet mein.."

"kya Tarika jabab hey inn bato ka?"

He heard the door knob..

"khair mein kal millunga unse..per yea umid na tum rakhna na unhe rakhne dena ki mein yea bekar batein man lunga..bye"

He dscncted the call in anger

Then looked up..

Daya entered the house and directly went to kitchen and started taking water

Abhijeet looked at his watch its 4pm..

He asked in a strict tone "puch sakta hu itni der kaha they?"

"kaam tha mujhe"

"acha? Kya kaam jo Freddy ko kehna para ki gher arahe ho?"

Daya answered in a casual but determined tone "socha tha gher ane ki per raste mey kuch kaam yaad agaya"

Daya felt fixed stare of Abhijeet so strted in irritative tone "kya hey aab koi kaam yaad nahi asakta mujhe?"

"asakta hey pr kya mein sun sakta hu ki kaunsa kaam tha?"

"personal kaam tha..aab har baat to tumhe mujhe kehna hey yea rules nahi hey na?"

Daya moved to his room, Abhijeet sighed called from behind as "subha se kuch khaya nahi hoga…kuch order ker du?"

Daya turned "tumne lunch nahi kiya?"

"nahi mujhe bhi kuch kaam yaad agaya tha"

"Abhijeet tum.."

"kiu mujhe kaam nahi ho sakta bekar h mein.."

Daya jerked his head in frustration "yea mera intejer kerne ka rog na chor do tum..kiuki mein.."

Abhijeet got up from the lounge and moved towards his room with "har rog ka ilaj nahi hota"

Daya said in a loud tone "to kerte rehna intejar..khud hi thak ke.."

He stopped as Abhijeet turned to him and look into his eyes..he lowered his gaze "mein fresh hone jaraha hu..lunch ka kuch intejam karo..kiuki tumhe dawai lena hey.."

Daya moved in his room

"achanaq aise kiu react ker raha hey kal itna samjhaya uske bad…gaya kaha tha?kahi isne dr saab aur ACP sir ki saath hui meri baatein to nahi sun liya..sayed tabhie gher aya ho aur…baat kerni hogi warna pata nahi kya khichri pakegi iski dimaag mey.."

After placing the order Abhijeet made his way to Daya's room

**A/n:** so r and r…

I think many of u will feel the rzn not stsfctry..If so pls let me know


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**

**Thank u reviewers...**

Abhijeet entered Daya's room and found Daya sitting on the bed with a grumpy face

Abhijeet said in a cool tone "fresh ho jane ke liye kaha tha.."

"nahi hona fresh..aab isse bhi problem hey tumhe?" Daya tried to make his tone impatient and irritative but feeling Abhijeet's fixed stare on him his 'tevar' already went down

Abhijeet replied in same tone "ha hey"

"kiu kya problem hey?"

Abhijeet came near to him "yeahi sawal mein tumse puchu to?"

Daya looked up then again turned away his gaze "mujhe tumhari iss overprotective care wagera se problem hey..samjhe tum?"

"ha samajh gaya..per jaruri to nahi hey ki samnewala tumhare problem se change ho jaye.."

Daya looked up Abhijeet sat beside him and continued casually "tumhe kisi bekar ki karan se achanaq mere attitude se problem hone laga hey..per mujhe.."

Daya got up angrily "what tumhe?koi farq nahi parta hey na?Abhijeet tumhe akhir kisi baat se farq parta bhi hey?Tarika ki shaadi tayair ho sakta hey koi problem nahi..5saal se jis larki ko cahte yea mein hi galat hu..acting mey to mahir ho tum kahi Tarika se bhi.."

he stopped looked towards Abhijeet who was looking at him calmly

Daya hanged down his head

Abhijeet said calmly "senior inspector ho..yea chup chup ke batein sunne ki adat chor do..sobha nahi deta.."

Daya didn't answer..

Abhijeet pulled him and made him sit on the bed..

And then sat beside him "Daya.. Mere taraf dekh.."

Daya looked towards him "Abhi tum Tarika se.."

"Daya pls yaar tu iss mamle mey mat par.."

"Abhi kiu na paru mein mere bajase hi to.."

"tere bajase kuch nahi horaha hey samjha tu.."

Daya didn't answer but looked down "Tarika ke mummy papa galat nahi hey Abhi..aj ke jamane mey kaise aisehi bharosa ker ley..aur tum ager aise jid karoge to..log tumhare iman pey shaq karenge..5saal ki rltn ki bad..pls yaar tum..yaar hum dost to reh hi sakte hey..jaruri thori hey ki hum ek saath.."

he was still now feeling a lump in his throat which now chocked his voice..

Abhijeet was silently hearing all this asked "ager yeahi shart tumhe koi deta tab tum.."

Daya again got irritated "yea baat baat pey bekar ki logic mat do..goli ki agey agaye kuch kaho to logic tum hote to..jindegi mey agey barne ki jagah peeche jarahe ho logic tum hote to?arey mein hota to kab ka tumhe keh deta bhai niklo aab meri jindegi se..thik hey?mil gaya jabab..agayi shanti?"

"nahi yeahi baat aankh churake nahi aankh milake bol do fir mein bhi tumhe wohi keh dunga.."

Daya looked in his eyes "ha mein tumhare jagah hota to.."

he stopped..

Looked down and hold his face in palms..

The door bell rang..so Abhijeet moved out..

The ordered food is delivered after paying and placing the carton on the dinning Abhijeet came back found Daya crying in low voice hiding his face in palms..

Abhijeet sat beside him and caressed his hair,Daya without looking at him hugged him with "boss jab apna pyar apne ankho ki samne kisi aur ki hoti hey na bahut dukh milta hey..tum kiu uss dukh ki wor bar rahe ho yaar?aj kal to sageh bhai bhi saath nahi rehte to kya problem hey?yea to kisine nahi kaha ki dosti mat rakho..bas.."

Abhijeet continued his caressing "kisine keh diya to bas hum man lenge?kiu jamane ko problem hey?log sochte to nahi hey problem...Tarika nahi janti tujhe?yakin nahi hey use tujhper?mujhe to pata bhi nahi parivaar kya hey per itna to pata hey ki koi ma baap serf iss jamane ki bajase apni beti se khushi nahi cheen sakti.."

Daya only said "Abhi pls"

"kya pls?mujhe pata nahi yea rishte kaise hote hey per unhe to pata hey na fir wo kiu nahi samjhte rishto ko?mujhe jid chorna cahiye jabki meri jid galat nahi hey aur unki jid galat hote hue bhi mujhe man lena cahiye?uper se Tarika kehti hey ki filal mein unki baat man lu bad ki bad mey dekhenge..yea.."

Daya instantly separated with "boss is me to tum raji ho hi sakte ho..tumhe yea lagta hey na mein akele thik nahi rahunga?to thik hey na pehle shadi ho jane do fir hum.."

"nahi..tu koi saman nahi hey jo displace kiya kuch din ke liye..Ager khoon ke rishte na hone per uss rishte ko qimat nahi milta aur dil ki rishte ko torna hi unki shart hey to wohi shart mein unki beti pey bhi laghu ker sakta hu..."

"Abhijeet pagal ho gaye ho tum?" Daya nearly shouted

"ha ha ho gaya hu..sab mujhe hi samjhate hey..koi unse nahi keh sakte kuch..Tarika ko problem mere jid se..tumhe problem mere jid se..ACP sir doctor saab ko galat mein lagta hu..Tarika mujse keh sakti hey apne ma baap se nahi..kiu serf mujhe kerna cahiye uski fiqar uske ma baap ko nahi?"he was really feeling frustated

"aur tum..yeahi tum they na wo jo Purbi ki mamle mey bare shauq se keh rahe they jiske dil mey tumhare rishto ke liye ijjat nahi usse tumhara koi nata nahi..aab kaha gaya wo dialogues?"

"per Tarika ka kya kasur?koi bhi larki iss mamle mey itne asani se ma baap ka birodh nahi ker pati"

"aur larke araam se apna soch badal deta hey?hain?mein galat hu na?haan to galat hi sahi..yea galat jid (he continued stressing words) tabhie chorunga jab koi sahi tarike se mujhe iss mey galtiya dikha payega..ager Tarika ko mere saath jindegi bitana hey to use apne ma baap se kehna hoga sidhe sidhe ki use mere kisi bhi commitment rishte aur iss bekar galat jid se pareshani nahi hey"

"aur uske bad?uske bad wo log jab raji nahi honge tab?uthake le ayoge use?"

Abhijeet chewed the words "ha jarurat pare aur wo cahe to wo bhi ker lunga"

he turned to move out heard "tum sach mey pagal ho gaye ho"

he stopped near the door "sun chuka hu mein..aab fresh hoke khana khane ajao..mujhe dawai bhi lena hey"

and moved out completely

Daya sat down on the bed and after pressing his teeth just threw away the pillow and quilt he got near his hand

Then after some moments he came out and sat on the dining table and started eating

Abhijeet also sat there but after two three bites both left the food and Abhijeet moved back to his room

Daya shook his head disappointedly..cleared the mess then entered Abhijeet's room with one glass milk and handed him the medicine silently

Abhijeet also took it without a word and after gulping down

the milk Abhijeet laid down with a book signaling Daya that he is least interested in any conversation..

Daya sighed he moved out.

He was pacing up and down when he heard the landline ringing..

he picked it up sulkily "hello"

"Daya..wo Abhijeet ka phone hi nahi lag raha tha to mein.."

"Tarika..mujhe tumse jaruri baat kerni hey free ho tum?"

"iss waqt?"

Daya looked at the watch its 7pm..

"ha kiu?"

"nahi abhie to nahi ek hour bad.."

"ha koi baat nahi..per gher mat ana..warna koi mujhe sahid ker dega..blue shine restaurant mey ajana ok?"

"ok..yeahya se nikal k call krtii hu.."

"hmm.."

.

.

.

But Tarika was quite late and they meet near about 9:30pm

"Tarika tum to janti ho jab gusse mey hota hey uska dimaag kisi aur ki perspective se sochta hi nahi..so tum pls fiqar mat karo..bas kuch din ke liye uncle auntie ko taal do..mein use jarur samjha lunga pls.."

"meine mummy papa se bhi baat ki woe k bar baat kerna cahte hey Abhijeet se.."

"ha to kal bureau join ker raha hey Abhi to bureau ki bad…"

"hmm per wo to mera phone hi.."

"arey itna acha khasa messenger baitha hey na…tum fiqar mat karo..bas kuch din mein use smjha bhi lunga aur officially ek gher ki liye apply.."

"I'm sorry Daya.."

"pls yaar..gher mey tumhara boyfriend kaafi hey veja fry kerne ke liye aab tum mat suru hona…"

They spoke over different matters and then after dropping Tarika home Daya moved back to his house…

He decided to speak to Abhijeet about the matter but found that he had already taken his dinner and moved to his room behind closed doors keeping Daya's dinner on the table..

So Daya postponed the idea of discussing the matter

**Next chapter some misunderstanding and may be a way out**

**A/n :** Chalo aaplog review de do…


	7. Chapter 7

**.Thanks to all the reviewers….**

**Here comes next chap...Pls read the authors note at end**

Next day Abhijeet joined the duty...

No case was reported so all the officers are completing some old filework...

Duo noticed ACP sir speaking to someone on phone after he disconnected the call Abhijeet looked at tensed ACP ask "sir kya hua kuch problem hey?"

ACP sir shook his head "arey wo delhi HQ ka phone tha…unhe temporary basis pey ek senior inspector cahiye to Mumbai CID ko request ker rahe they,ager bad mey jarurat ho to use wo permanent bhi ker lenge..filal to meine tal diya..ha wo case 209 ka kya hua..?"

Their intentions shifted to the cases..

Daya seems to be in deep thinking…

The day passed…

Duo came out of the bureau…

Daya remanded Abhijeet as "boss tumhe aj Tarika ke gher jana hey yaad hey na.."

"hmm..gher chal..change ker chala jaunga.."

"Abhijeet tum tal to nahi rahe ho na baat ko?"

Abhijeet glared at him "chal tu abhie chor mujhe Tarika ke gher ..chal.."

Daya shook his head disappointedly…

.

.

.

Abhijeet was seating in the seating room of Tarika's house..

"dekho beta aap samjh ne ki koshish kijiye hum to bas yeahi cahte hey ki humari beti pey koi daag na lagaye,galti cahe jiski bhi ho..daag to larki ki chunar mey hi lagti hey na.."

Tarika was standing in a corner..she can see the increasing anger in his eyes so tried "mumma aap bekar mey darr rahe hey..aap Daya ko janti nahi isiliye.."

Her mother opposed "wo jitna bhi acha ho duniya wale..aur waise bhi insaan ki sirat ki koi bharosa nahi hota.."

Abhijeet looked up..before he can burst his anger Tarika's father came in from inside "waise bhi uska sirat kuch acha to mujhe lagta nahi.." he turns to Abhijeet "tumhe pata hey kal raat Daya Tarika ke saath restaurant mey tha?"

Abhijeet with a jerk look at Tarika..

"nahi pata tha na..to ager abhie yea haal hey to bad mey.."

"papa hum to bas.." Tarika protested..

But her father cut her with "tujhe bhi to pehle pata nahi tha na..tune kaha tha lab se direct gher ayegi..per bad mey phone ker k bataya ki late ho jayega..tujhe bulaya tha to Daya ne hi…"

"per papa.."

He signaled her to stop and turned to Abhijeet "tumhare hone wale patni ko restro leke gaya aur umhe malum bhi nahi..haa kasur Tarika ki bhi hey..per..jo bhi ho..tumhe sochna to cahiye.."

He didn't notice the fire in Abhijeet's eyes and left for his study… Tarika's mother is really at the loss of words..

Tarika tried "Abhijeet Daya ne woha mujhe.."

Abhijeet hissed "mujhe apne bhai ki safai tumse sunne ki jarurat nahi hey..wo kiu kisliye bualaya tha tumhe mujhe andaja hey..aur ager nab hi hota to bhi kisi aur se sunne ki jarurat nahi hey"

He looks at Tarika's mother..

And left from there…

He drove fast to his house and entered the house with a loud call "Dayyya.."

Daya was doing something in the kitchen peeped with "arey tum agaye?ruko abhie yea khatam ker ke.."

Abhijeet turned to him "mujhe baat kerni hey tumse.."

Daya can easily sense the storm coming so came out "kya baat hey Abhi.."

"kal Tarika se mile they tum?"

Daya looked down "wo to mein bas.."

"meine wajah nahi puchi…"

"haan mila tha.."

"mujhe bata dete to kuch bigar jata?"

"mein to bas…yaar wo bhi to meri dost hey aur pareshan thi wo to.."

"sabka pareshani ka theka to tumne hi le rakha hey…"

"Abhijeet tum aisi bateein kiu.."

"kya kehne gaye they Tarika ko?"

"kuch nahi.."

"acha to restaurant dikhane gaye they?"

"meine bas itna kaha ki wo pareshan na ho..mein tumhe samjha dunga..pata nahi tha ki mera aab tum dono ki bich bolne ka haq nahi raha.."

He moved to his room..Abhijeet shook his head "ha nahi hey haq…idiot kahika.."

He sat back on the sofa..his phone rang..

"ha Tarika bolo.."

"I'm sorry Abhijeet wo papa…meine mummy se baat ki hey..wo papa se baat kerengi..actually papa ne.."

"Tarika pls.."

"Abhijeet tum Daya pey jyada gussa mat dikhana..wo to bas.."

"ha tumhare pareshani ko halka ker raha tha hey na?mere gusse ko leke discussion ker raha tha..hey na?"

Abhijeet heard a muffled laughter

"ho gaya?"

"Abhijeet tum baat ko bar arahe ho ..dekho.."

"kal bureau jana hey mujhe sona hey bye.."

He cut the call.

And moved to his room and banged close the door..

Daya was laying on his bed "Tarika se sunta to Abhi itna gussa nahi hota..fir..per yaar yea gher ka arrangement bhi to nahi ho raha hey..karu kya.."

**unhe temporary basis pey ek senior inspector cahiye to Mumbai CID ko request ker rahe they**

"delhi HQ…per ACP sir…aur wo to Abhijeet ko bhi bata denge..fir…"

He was tossing on the bed thinking fr the solution and unknowingly slept.

**A/n ** so…I know the chap is not good..exams hey samne..I have to take a brk…

So two option..

Ek to mein story ko jaldi jaldise khatam karu..fir brk lu..may b there will be quality compromise

Dusra I take a brk..come back on dec 2nd week and complete the story


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all the reviewers…I will complete this story but updates will b short..ok?**

**Gd bhaiya **meine bhi socha ki ha Tarika ki side bhi dikhana cahiye so here it is…waise aap unhe Tji bulate hey?wo to Tarika jee serf apke bare bhai ke liye hey na?

**Story:**

Tarika's parents are at the breakfast table when Tarika joins them

Her father looks up from the newspaper with "kal baat hui kuch Abhijeet se?"

Tarika silently look back at him

he sighed "pata tha mujhe..Ajeeb larka hey use apne..."

Tarika cut him in cold tone "aapko shaq kispey hey papa? Mujh pey yea Daya pey?"

Her father looked a bit perplexed... "nahi aapne to mujse pucha bhi nahi ki restro mey mein Daya ki saath kiu gayi kya baat hey..kuch bhi..apne baat ko Abhijeet ke samne aise rakha jaise aap sure ho hum galat irade se hi they woha pey..to iska matlab to yeahi hey ki hum dono hi galat hey.."

her father tried to relax her "nahi beta mujhe malum hey usne hi tumhe bulaya hoga.."

"aur mein choti bachi hu jo bina kuch soche samjhe chali gayi..hey na papa?aur yakinan aap yea bhi sure honge ki Daya ne mana kiya mujhe isiliye mein bholi si bechari si larki Abhijeet ko kuch bataya nahi?"

her father kept aside the paper "tum kehna kya cahti ho?"

"mein pehle bar nahi keh rahi hu aapse yea sab..kal isliye kuch nahi kaha Abhijeet ki samne ki mujhe pata tha aapka jabab kya hoga aur fir mamla aur mushkil ho jayega"

she pauses and takes a breath as to relax herself "papa mujhe kerna hey gher mujhe nahi hey problem to fir aap kiu?Abhijeet se bhi pehle Daya se dosti hui thi meri..aap uske bareme aisa..koi valid rzn bhi hey aapke pass iss soch k liye?"

her mother takes up "meine pehle bhi kaha hey do jawan larke ek saath rehna duniya thik najar se nahi leti..aur tum hi batao kya wajah hey ki tumlog ki iss dost ka aab taq koi rishta nahi hua?acha kamata hey dekhne mey acha vala hey..yeaha tak ki Abhijeet mey jo kami hey uski yaaddash ko leke ismey to..fir bhi..kuch to baat hogi na?"

Tarika jerks her head frustatedly "aab aj ager humara rishta tut jaye aur Abhijeet koi dusre rishte mey na jore to usme bhi koi garbar dikhegi aap log ko?"

her father replies in a cold voice "garbar to hey beta..ek aanath larke se itni bhi kya dosti..ki use alag gher mey rehne dena gawara nahi?humne yea to nahi kaha dosti hi mat rakho..haa aab tum kahogi bhai manta hey..humne bhi carche sune hey inki dosti ka..para hey ek ko bachane k liye dusre ne jaan jokhaim mey dal diya per beta yea sab baatein dur se hi achi lagti hey..ek baat batao.."

Tarika frowned..

"kal shaadi ki bad Abhijeet ager wohi chees dauraye to acha lagega tumhe?"

Tarika looked down "Abhijeet jakhmi hoga to yea to ache lagne wali baat hey nahi na papa"

"per kuch farq hoga na duty mey aise hi jakhm ana aur kisi aur ke liye..."

Tarika remained silent..her father just nods and leaves the table..

Tarika turns to her mother "mamma isse ek gher mey rehna related to nahi hey na.."

her mother pressed her palms "beta tumhe kya lagta hey hum tumhare liye acha nahi sochte?beta aj tumhe lag raha hey koi prob nahi hoga kal tumhe aisa nahi lagega..privacy cahiye hoti hey beti..aur khas ker k jab koi gayar aapki saath ho to bahut ajeeb mehsus hota hey"

"per mumma ager yeahi Abhijeet ka apna bhai hota to?"

"hota to..hey to nahi na ager hota tab yea baat uthta hi nahi..khoon ke rishte aur yea banaye rishto mey bahut farq hota hey beta.."

Tarika got up with "khoon ke rishte jur te bhi hey ek banaye rishte se.."

she moved to her room..it's off day fr her so she had no work to do..she was in thinking that now she should take a strong step..she avoided answering her father yesterday bcz she knows he will react like this only and this words will shoot up Abhijeet's anger to such a level that he may forget whom he was speaking to..

"mujhe aj hi Abhijeet se baat kerni hogi..ha aab mummy papa yea Abhijeet me se kisi ek ko hi chunna hoga..per kya Abhijeet iske liye raaji hoga?aur mummy papa?sab kya kehenge unhe?betio ki ma baap ko aise haalat mey kya kya sunna parta hey..per Abhijeet ki alawa koi aur..nahi nahi..mujhe baat kerni hogi.."

she dials Abhijeet's number

"ha bolo"

"Abhijeet aj sham ko kab tak free honge?"

"aj late ho jayega..ACP sir ki saath ek minister ki woha jana hey..kiu?"

"wo kuch nahi bas thora baat kerni thi"

"kal free hi hu,bas bureau..kal shaam ko..yea kal lab arahi ho na.."

"ha.."

"to lunch hour mey milte hey..aur wo sorry"

"sorry?"

"ha kal raat thora jyada hi rude ho gaya..phone kat diya aise..itna gussa agaya ki"

"usko kya kiya?"

Abhijeet laughed "arey itna bhi danger nahi hu mein..bas thora daanta tha..sahab dinner kiye bagair so gaye badla lene ke liye.."

"subha sorry kaha?"

"kaha keh paya..subha subha informer se milne jane ke liye nikal gaya lauta abhie to seedhe ACP sir ki cabin mey..lunch kerwa dunga..mana lunga.."

"I'm sorry too Abhijeet..mujhe tumhe bata dena.."

"nahi Tarika..tumhe lagta hey tum dono mile mujhe bina bataye to naraaj hu mein?to tum galat ho..wo to uncle jee.."

he stops..Tarika also remain silent

"mujhe kisi se bhi Daya ke bareme kuch sunna pasand nahi..aur uncle jee ne to..sach mey ager wo tumhare papa na hote..."

Tarika felt the love in his voice..

"I know Abhijeet I'm sorry papa ko aise.."

Abhijeet said in a tired tone "choro Tarika tum bhi to chup hi rahi..yeaha mera bhai tumhare liye lar lar k mera sar kha raha hey aur tum..khair jane do..mein rakhta hu abhie kal lunch mey milte hey"

he disconnected the call

Tarika sighed "mummy papa aap log ko bahut experience hoga jindegi ki per kuch chees a rare hoti hey..unka experience ek hi baar hota hey.."

here in ACP sir's cabin Daya is standing with down head..

ACP sir reading the two letters in his hand "Daya tum yea..kya hey yea?"

"sir pls.."

"kya pls?haan?pata tha tumhe mein nahi manunga isiliye sidhe DIG sir se approval letter leke agaye.."

Daya again hanged down his head

"aab yea sarr jhukaye kiu khare ho?"

"sir temporary hi to hey..aap.."

"ha permanent bhi hota to kya…hey na?"

Daya uttered "sorry sir.."

ACP sir glared

"sir wo ek request…sir aap pls abhie kisiko jab tak confirm na ho jaye..kisiko kuch..pls sir mat bataiyega.."

"kisiko…" ACP sir said sternly

Daya looked down…just then Freddy knocked at the cabin door and Daya heaved a sigh of relief..

"bas sir yea baat boss tak na pahuchay…"

He moved out of the cabin..

**Read and review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to all the reviewers…**

**Story:**

Daya movd out of the cabin..and then only ACP sir called in Abhjet..

Daya's heart beat was really fast..

Abhijet came ot after nearly half an hor..his expression is nt at all present..

He sits on his desk and was looking at th computer daya moved nearto his desk with a low "boss sorry.."

Abhijeet lookedup confused "aiin..sorry kiu?kya kia?"

"wo ACP sir ne jo bataya uske liye.."

"hain..mujhe do din ke liye pune jana hoga to tum kiu sorry bol rahe ho?"

Daya's face lightens up "matlab ACP sir ne tumhe yea bataya.."

"haa..kiu kuch aur batana tha.."

"nahi nahi wo mein bas..haan kab jarahe ho.."

Abhijeet looked at him keenly "daya kya chupa rahe ho?"

"ha mein..nahi mein to..kuch nahi.."

"daya.." in a stern voice

"wo meine ACP sir ko tumhari aur Tarika ki.."

"pls yaar..meine kaha na iss mamle mey mat paro tum..samajh nahi ati tumhe..khair..aj yeahi koi ek ghanta mey nikalna hey kal paso woha rehna hey fir agle din ajayunga.."

He picked the print out he is doing with "aur pls..inn do din mey dimaag ka ghora daura ke koi ajeeb harkat fir se mat kerna.."

He turns to daya and in a loving voice "kisise tere bareme kuch bhi aisa waisa sunna acha nahi lagta mujhe.." smiled and left fr ACP sir's cabin..

Daya looked dow and murmured "srry abhi..per mein humesha ke liye thora hi na jaraha hu,bas tumhara yea bhut ek bar utar jaye.."

Abhijeet left fr home to do packing ACP sir ordered daya to bring a file which is there at their home..so he too moved home

He reaches there sees Abhijeet has finishd packing he is arranging thing in kitchen

"tum yea ker rahe ho.."

"tumhe to cheese a milti nahi to sab samne rakh k jaraha hu taki gher pey bhuchal na lao..tum gher pey kya ker rahe ho.."

"ek file lene aya tha..boss.."

"hmm.."

Daya's mind buzzed on DIG's comment

**"within 3days aapo join kerna hoga delhi..u r ready fr it?"**

"I will miss you.."

Abhijeet turned back.. "daya…kuch khichri pak raha hey na tere dimaag mey?"

"tumse aj taq jo manga tumne diya ek aur chees mangu?"

"kya?"

"aab nahi pune se ajao fir mang lunga..jao tum aab der ho rahi hey.."

He nearly pushed Abhijeet out..

Abhijeet picked his bag with "ager uss mang mey sach mey teri Khushi hogi to jarur dunga.." patted day's cheeks lightly "khayal rakhna..phone off rehega..fiqar mat kerna.."

And he moved out…dialing a number on phone with

"ha Tarika suno mein pune jaraha hu..do din bad lautnga..phone off rehega..thik hey.."

He drove off

Daya stood at the main door fr some moments then moved in took the file and left fr bureau

.

.

.

Abhijeet has already left fr pune,its nearly time fr all th officers to move back home..all are packing their stuffs when ACP sir called daya in his cabin after ordering others to move back home..

"sir aapne mujhe aise bulaya.."

"baitho.."

Daya taks his sit confusingly..

"dekho daya tum dno mere liy serf team ka hissa nahi mere bête bhi ho.."

"sir yea sab aap..hum dono ko hi to baap kya hey yaad nahi humne to aapko hi.."

"to fir mein tumhe job hi puchu thik thik jabab doge?"

"jee sir bilkul.."

"tumhe tarka ne kuch kaha..iss mamle mey.."

"nahi sir..kuch nahi.."

"Abhieet ne.."

"use gussa hone se fursat kaha hey?"

"uske gusse se to tumhe farq parta nahi to use choro..fir yea faisla ki liya tumne?"

"sir Abhijeet ki id jante hey na aap..wo ek tarah se khud ko khich le raha hey Tarika se dur..na hd phone kerta hey..na agey se baat kerta hey..lab jana bhi avoid kerta hey..juniors ko vej deta hey..yea baat to sab ko khatki..unki jehen mey bi sawal hey Abhijeet sir aur lab nahi jarahe hey..sir Abhijeet manne laga hey ki jab rishte ko mukam milne ki gunjayish hi nahi to rishte ko agey barana bi nahi cahiye..wo to acha hua usne kal Tarika ke papa se battemeje nahi ki..warna uska bharosa nahi hey.."

"Tarika ki papa ne kuch kaha tha.."

"jee sir wo..actually.."

"rehne do…to tumne iss sab I chalte soch lia tum delhi chle jaoge to mamla sulajh jayega?"

"sir meine socha tha yeahi koi gher ki arrangement..pr Abhijeet ki agey to chalegi nahi meri..ager chala bhi jau to daant k pyar se jarurat perne per mar k bhi wo uss gher ko vanish ker dega..aur fir sir Tarika ki to qasur nahi fir.."

"wohi to mein keh rha hu daya uski to qasur nahi fir use kiuy saja derahe ho?"

"sir?"

"tum delhi officially jaoge to Abhijeet tumhe mar k daant k wapas nahi la payega..per khawish to hoga hi..aur won a ker pane pey gussa gussa dikhayega kise?tarika per..man lo aise mey wo shadi ker bhi le..jiska gunjaish bhi kam hey..fir bhi ..uske tane ko jante ho na tum.."

Daya murmured "ha aapko bhi nahi chorta.."

ACP sr glared "daya…"

"sir Abhijeet ko yea pata nahi chalega ki meine request lki thi dept. se use yeahi kahunga ki dept. ne hi mujhe chuna hey..to wo gussa nahi hoga..aur Tarika ke parents ko uski shadi ki jaldi hey..aur wo log dekhenge ki mera transfer ho chukka hey to shaadi ki baat kerenge..baaki Abhijeet ko to aap samjha hi lenge..mein bhi cntct mey to rahunga hi..samjha dunga..aur mujhe yea bhi pata hey ki senior inspector Abhijeet koi na koi tarqeeb to chala hi lenge taaki mein wwoha permanent nah au..aur aap bhi hey..to 6-7 mahine bad wapas ajayunga.."

ACP sir is silently looking at daya..who smilled "sir pls..Abhi nahi manega…aur sir kabhie khush bhi nahi reh payga..kehga nahi per sir..sir pls.."

ACP sir can never avoid this tone of daya..daya alwys takes the advantage but..he again nods..

"kal taq order ajayga tumhara.."

"thank you sir.."

"jao gher jao.."

"jee sir.."

Daya moved out of the bureau..

ACP sir called dr. Salunkhe and infrmed him the details

"per Pradyuman bad mey Abhijeet ko pata chalega to.."

"Salunkhe daya rukega nahi..aur jab yea hona hi hy to isme kuch acha hi ho..warna Abhijeet iss jid mey apna aur Tarika ka jindegi barbad ker dega..aur aisa hua to daya bhi kabhie khud ko maaf nahi ker payega..aab to waqt py hi chor dena cahiye.."

"yea bache bare hote hi itna jiddi kiu ho jate hey pata nahi.."

.

.

.

Daya is sitting on a big rock at beach

He is staring at the waves… mny times he had heard this words..its coming back in his mind

**"daya kahi tmha wo Abhijet tumhare iye jindegi mey ruk na jaye.."**

**"yaar tum uspe itna dependent mat ho..kal shaadi ke bad to wo tumhe pehchanga bhi nahi.."**

**"sagey bhai thora he hi ho jo bhabi ane ki bad bhi ek saath rahoge.."**

**"Tarika ko problem nahi hota.."**

**Abhijeet kabhie sochta hi nahi uske ass pass ke log per kya betgi usk aise qadam se..use serf uski agey ek rishta dikhta hey wo hey Daya baki rishto ka koi ahmiat hi nahi.."**

He felt his phone ring and seing an unknown numbr rcivd in a tired tone "hello…"

"beach pey kya ker raha hey itni raat ko?"

"boss..Abhi tum ho na.."

"hey bhagwan..ek din bhi nahi hua aur sahib meri awaj tak vul gaye.."

"per tumne to kaha tha…"

"ha ,mauka mila to ker lia call.."

"pata kaise chala mein beach pey hu.."

"lehero ki awaj se…aab bat aya ker raha hey beach pey?"

"uch nahi..jata hu abhie gher.."

"ha chal ja..gher..dinner ker ke hi sona thik hey…aur alarm.."

"hmm..tum bhi kha lena.."

"ha rakhta hu aab bye.."

Daya sighed "ager pata chal jaye ki meine khud yea decision liya to pata nahi kya kerega.."

He moved back towards home

**Guys pls do review..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to all the reviewers…**

**Story:**

Tasha is sitting in the cafeteria during the lunch hour when Tarika joined her with "Tasha tum itni udas kiu baithi ho?"

"sab udash hey Tarika bureau mey.."

"kya hua?"

"Delhi HQ ko temperorary basis pey ek senior inspector cahiye tha..DIG sir ne Daya sir ko woha vejne ka faisla kiya..orders aj subha hi achuka hey..2din bad joining hey..parso sham ko hi sir nikal jayenge.."

"per aise achanaq.."

"pata nahi..ACP sir keh rahe they bad mey permanent bhi hosakta hey.."

"Daya khud kya keh raha hey?"

"DIG sir ne unhe parso subha nikelne ko kaha tha unhone shaam taq postpone ker diya.."

Tarika nodded "ha Abhijeet araha hey subha ko.."

then only something strike her "Tasha DIG sir ne select kiya hey yea kisne kaha?"

"kya matlab?"

"matlab kahi Daya ne khud to.."

"nahi nahi fir ACP sir kehte na..unhone kuch nahi kaha aisa.."

just then Daya entered with other team members and after settling of all Tarika directly asked "Daya yea transfer ka faisla dept. ka hi hey na?"

Daya looked at her nodded calmly "ha..mein khud leta to permanent hi leta..waise tumse ek request hey.."

"kya?"

"Abhijeet se ager baat ho to filal kuch mat batana..parso ane do fir mein hi baat karlunga.."

Tarika was about to say something when Daya continued "pls..warna waha se hi gussa leke lautega thik se bye bhi nahi ho payega.."

Tarika nodded..

Her mind is tlng her "mujhe bar bar aisa kiu lag raha hey ki yea dept ka faisla nahi hey..warna Daya ki ankho mey thora to udasi dikhti.."

here Daya also silently travelled through the conversation with ACP sir

**"order achuke hey parso subhe nikal na hoga next day se joining hey..tum ek bar fir.."**

**"sir pls..faisla dept ka hey sir.."**

**ACP sir shook his head in frustration..Daya continued "sir bas ek request hey.."**

**ACP sir looked at him..**

**"parso subha nahi sir shaam ki flight se jana cahta hu sir.." ACP sir continued looking at him,Daya looked down with "ek bar mil lunga jane se pehle.."**

**"thik hey mein baat kerlunga.."**

**"thnk u sir..aur sir wo.."**

**"aab kya manmani kerni hey?"**

**Daya hanged his head more "sir wo Abhijeet ko kehna hey na ki dept wo sir matlab mera jhuth paker leta hey to sir"**

**"to jhuth mein bolu?"**

**Daya instantly shook his head in no ACP continued "yea baat to usse tum hi karoge..aur mein to cahta hu ki wo tumhara jhuth paker ley..jao aab sar jhukaye khare mat raho"**

**Daya moved out of the cabin with murmur "ravan ko iss bache pey taras nahi ata..aise hi nervous hu nayi duty nayi jagah uper se akela aur isne to duty se pehle hi sher ki muh pey feq diya mujhe..per nahi issbar boss mera jhuth paker hi nahi payega.."**

he came back to present with Freddy's voice as "sir aap regular contact mey rehenge na humse?"

Daya nodded..he had started feeling the vacant space in and around him..Tasha added "ager chutti ka mauka mile na to aap ajayiega..hum log bahut miss kerenge aap ko"

Daya managed a smile and left the place immediately..

The environment is already gloomy..

The whole day passed in that soggy way..at night Daya was sitting in terrace when his phone rang

"hello ha sun kaam khatam ho gaya mein kal sham taq araha hu thik hey?"

"sach boss." He can't hid his excited voice

"Daya..kya hua…kuch hua hey woha..haan…kisi baat se pareshan hey na tu?"

"nahi..nahi to..bas tumhe miss ker raha tha to bas.."

"kuch kehna hey tujhe?"

"kal baat kerte hey na..ajao.."

Abhijeet was silent fr a minute then said "Tarika.."

"thik hey wo.."

"pata hey mein puch raha tha usse koi baat hui teri.."

"Abhi pls..yea interrogation band karoge.."

Abhijeet sighed and after some more casual talks he dscncted the call..

He was waiting for the next day evening and the clock took its own time to cross the time..

Daya is packing his things when the doorbell rang…

Daya opened the door and Abhijeet came in and the first thing he noticed is the packed bags.. "Daya yea..koi mission hey?"

Daya looked down "nahi wo.."

Abhijeet looked at him "itni saman..tune koi naya gher…" his voice trembled…Daya looked up understanding the fear of his buddy..

He don't know what he will face if Abhijeet knows the truth…

"nahi Abhi..wo (he took a deep breath) transfer ho gaya mera.."

"kya?kab aur kaha pey?"

"Delhi HQ.."

"pr ACP sir ne to kaha tha wo uss baat ko tall denge Mumbai CID se koi officer.." he pulled out his hone when Daya hold his wrist "tum ACP sir se kuch nahi kahoge.."

Abhijeet looked at him in question.. "wo transfer to ho hi gaya to aab kya..yea to bas temperorary hey yaar.."

Abhijeet continued staring at him he hid his eyes "arey yea transfer wagera to aam hey humare job pe tum.."

But he can still feel the stare he turned with a low "kya hua?"

"transfer kerwaya gaya yea tumne liya?"

"mein mein kiu lunga…wo to dept ki taraf se…"

"aur tum iss faisle se khush ho?"

Daya looked up to Abhijeet with a jerk…

"tumhari ankho mey sakun hey nervousness ki sath sath.."

And Abhijeet made his way to his own room..

"Abhi..kal hi nikalna hey.."

Abhijeet turnd "sara saman yaad se rakh lena…aur transfer temporary hi hoga..jyada khush hone ki jarurat nahi hey"

He entered his room and closed the door with a bang..

"temporary period khatam hote hote tum aur Tarika bas ek ho jao…fir bad ka bad mey dekhenge.."

Next day all were present in the bureau when Daya took the leave.. ACP sir said in a low voice "Abhijeet samajh chukka hey Daya"

Daya looked dwn..

After bidding bye to all he moved near to Abhijeet "boss…"

Abhijeet looked up didn't reply anything…

"Abhi..pls..sach mey tum jo soch rahe ho wo…"

Abhijeet nodded "acha apna Buht Khayal rakhna…koi bhi problem ho aur hume batane ki layek samjho to batana.."

"boss mein.."

"Flight ka Time ho raha hay"

Daya sighed "chorne nahi jaoge?"

Abhijeet glared "chalo.."

Turned to ACP sir with "sir mein.."

"ha jao tum..aur airport se sidhe gher chale jana"

Daya came near to Tarika who was at the bureau entrance he said in a very slow voice "khayal rakhna..aur uncle auntie se keh dena aab unke beti per duniya wale ungli nahi uthaenge.."

Tarika looked at him in total shock "matlab tum.."

"apna khayal rakhna..aur Abhi pata nahi kitne din naraaj rehega..dekh lena.."

Abhijeet came with a tough tone with "ho gaya?"

They both moved to airport covering the distance in total silence

After reaching the airport Daya came down of the car and started taking forward steps but turned to find Abhijeet still standing beside the car..he came near and hugged him with "take care Abhi.."

Abhijeet closed his eyes and patted his back..

This time not his strict tone but his loving tone specified fr Daya came out with "Rash Driving mut karna, Zyada Tension Mut lena Proper Meal n Rest lena…thori sib hi chot ho yea bukhar dctr dikhana..aur pls kuch chupana mat phone pey.."

Daya separated and nodded with "yaad hey phone pey kaha tha kuch mangna hey..'

Abhijeet nodded..

"mere lautne se pehle ek bhabi la do…Tarika se shadi kerlo.."

Abhijeet was about to say something when Daya cut him with "koi behes nahi tumne kaha tha meri Khushi ki raste mey ager meri mang na aye to doge…mein wait karunga iss news ka..aur jab tak news na mile wapas nahi ayunga.."

Abhijeet didn't answer just patted his cheeks…

Daya smiled and moved in.

Abhijeet stood there silently fr some moments then murmured "mujhe pata hey dept ka faisla nahi hey yea..tujhe shadi se matlab hey na mere..thik hey…"

He drove back to his house directly while dialing Tarika's number…

**Guys pls do review..**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to all reviewers..**

**Story:**

Abhijeet was driving while calling Tarika "Tarika tumse kuch baat kerni hey mujhe..."

"Abhijeet mujhe bhi ek baat..."

"Bolo..."

"Abhijeet mujhe lagta hey Daya ne yea transfer jaan bujh ke liya..usne.."

"malum hey.."

"kya?"

"meine pehle bhi kaha hey Tarika uss ke bareme jane ke liye mujhe koi sabot gawah ki jarurat nahi parti..mujhe tumse yea puchna tha ki inn do din mey kuch hua?koi baat hui thi tum dono ki?"

His tone is bit rough. It hurts Tarika.. "tumhe lagta ey meine koi aise baat ki ki Daya.."

"meine aisa kuch kaha?bekar ki batein mat karo..baat nahi hui acha hey bas yeahi jana tha..haan..keh dena apne ma baap se yea khush khbri..per isse unki beti ko kitni Khushi milne wali hey yea to alag."

Ad he cut the call in anger..he knows it's not totally justified to b angry with Tarika but somewhere his helplessness is making him angrier..

He entered their house..looked around and sat on the sofa "sab ko mein hi galat lagta hu..dctr saab aur ACP sir ne mujhe samjhne ke liye gher tak agaye per Daya ko kuch nahi kaha ACP sir ne to saath bhi de diya…sabko manmani kerni hoti hey aapni.."

He gets up throws his coat on the sofa and starts taking water…

"waise to bahut kehta hey boss mein tumse jhuth nahi bolta..to yea kya tha…mere liye tum sabse jyada important ho..bahar wale nahi..to yea..Tarika ki ma baap ke soch he yea..to aab unki itni parwa..haa sahib to tyag kerne chale they meri Khushi ka jo sawal hey..pehle yea to jan leta ki Khushi hey kis mey…mein ker leta hu shadi fir? Bad mey bhi sahib aye to baat to wohi hogi na..arey kiu ayenge sahib ne soch liya hoga wohi dera jamane ka.."

He kept the glass hardly and it produced a loud sound actually not so loud but there is so much silence in the house that this sound seems very loud

"ha aab to inhi awajo ki saath din bitana parega..bureau se lauto to yeahi awaj honge welcome ke liye..14 saal…adat ho gayi thi kuch aur awajo ki per usse kisi aur ko kya..adat meri thin a..mujhe hi bhulna hoga.."

He moves towards his room, his eyes fall on a big frame having collage of their different photos over the years…

From that era of Abhijeet aap to boss tum..

He looks at the photo Fr some moments…

"sahi hey..rishte to khoon se hi bante hy..yea legal contract se…aise muh bole riishto ka kya kaam.."

He moved to his room and was about to close the door..

He again remembered now the whole house is his..no one will ever disturb him…now he will have a lot of privacy

**"abbey apne kamre mey ja jaldi…"**

**"nahi pehle batao kya soch rahe they.."**

**"arey …soch mey bhi aab privacy nahi raha?"**

**"nahi jo soch tumhe pareshan kare usme to bilkul bhi nahi..aab uglo jaldi se.."**

He moved in…he is tired of this acting of being composed…being strong…

Daya enters his new office and during basic introduction one guy asks "aap transfer lenge yea to humne socha bhi nahi tha..suna tha Mumbai CID ek family ki tarah hey udher ek bar koi jaye to trnsfr hi nahi lena cahta..aur aap to 17saal se hey woha…"

Another guy commented "arey kya yaar…HQ ki yeahi post hona sab cahte hy..isme tarakki bhi jaldi hogi na.."

Daya smiled without any feel at this..after completing basic formalities he is handed ovr the keys of his house allotted by HQ with an order to join full fledged duty from next day..

One of his colleagues offered him a drop..

He sat in the car remembering

**"dusro ko bhi drive kerna ata hey..sahab agr mauka dey to.."**

He reached his new house in silence..his collages are also not much cmfrtbl nor is he..

He entered the house and looks around

**"gher ko saaf sutra rakhne mey koi dikkat hey tumhe?"**

He jerks his head looks around..enter his bedroom..

Looks at the bedside table..it's looking so vague..

Yes their photo is missing..

He sighs "khali to mein bhi hogaya boss..14saal uss gher mey..ek sath..tumhara lecture..daant..subha uthana..bureau se lauute hi order jao chnge kerlo..sab..bureau mey Freddy ki khichay..ACP sir ki ..kaam ki beech masti…wo sab..per koi nahi..sab thik ho jayega..arey adat hi to hey..nayi bana lenge..kiu boss.."

He tried to mingle him but somewhere he himself knew he is cheating..himself..

Tarika is sitting at the dining table just moving the spoon over the plate..

Her father started "news mey dikha rahe they tumlogo ki ek officer ki transfer ho gaya.."

Tarika looked at him "Daya ka hua na transfer?'"

"hua nahi usne le liye..meri bajase.."

Her father made an fed up face with "Mumbai mey bhi dusra gher milta hey Taru…humne transfer ki baat to nahi ki thi.."

Her mother stooped her father from continuing with "suniye..aap ek bar Abhijeet se baat ker lijiye..aise kitne din chalga koi fasle pey to ana hey na…"

Tarika stood up "koi jarurat nahi hey..bahut soch chuke hey aapog meri kushi ki..itni ki khusiya hi dur chali gayi mujse"

Her mother become tensed kiu kuch kaha Abhijeet ne?wo kahi iss sab ke liye tujhe dhoka.."

"mumma pls…Abhijeet dhoka nahi dega yeahi sabse bari dukh ki baat hey.."

"yea kya keh rahi ho tum?"

"papa aap nahi samjhoge…"

She moved to her room and threw herself on bed

"kaise samjhau aaplog ko..jo shaqs mujhe din mey dus bar phone kerta tha..yea pucchne ke liye ki meine khana khaya?mein kya ker rahi hu..wo phone kerta hi nahi..kerta bhi to hey 3sec..aise khusiya cahte they aaplog mere liye?shaadi ker lega per kya mujhe Khushi milegi…jis ankho mey mujhe dekht hi ajeeb si narmi ajati thi usme serf gussa hey aab..mere liye apne khud ke liye..kaise dhund paungi mey unn ankho mey apni Khushi? Tarika jee yea Tarika jee wo ki wajaye serf tana hey kaise sajaungi sapne? Aap log ne khushiya nahi tarasha mere liye..khushi ko khak mey mila diya…"

She started crying "himmat bhi nahi horahi hey ki Abhijeet se baat bhi karu..pata nahi kaise nikal raha hoga apna gussa..aur Daya..pata nahi Abhijeet ne Daya ko phone bhi kiya hoga yea.."

She dials Daya's number

"ha Tarika bolo..boss ne kuch kaha to nahi?"

"keh deta to acha hota..choro..woha sab thik hey?"

"Abhi ne kaha ph kerne ke liye?"

"matlab usne call nahi kiya..to tum ker lete.."

"receive bhi nahi kiya..kal khud hi kerega…Tarika uncle auntie kab baat kerenge Abhijeet se.."

"kabhie nahi..nahi kerni mujhe aisi shaadi samjhe tum…meri Khushi kismey hey wo mujhe decide kerne do pls..aapna khayal rakhna bye..'

She cut the phone and threw it to one side..

Three people spend the night without an wink of sleep in three different places..

**A/n : this is kind of a filler chaptr..frm next onwards it will be on full swing**

pls r and r…


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to all reviewers..some wishes to see Abhijeet's feeling towards tarika..im very bad at all those..but i will try...**

**Story:**

Three days passed but nothing changed Abhijeet is interested to speak only about crimes culprits and all.

Tarika also is in total silence.

Abhijeet have not called Daya once also, Daya had tried two three times but either Abhijeet cut the call or just ended with basic thik ho khayal rakhna type of things..

That day he was sitting in the cafeteria in lunch time with a bowl of soup only when his phone rang,he picked it up "hello"

"Abhijeet beta,mein Tarika ki mummy bol rahi hu" fr a moment Abhijeet felt the level of anger in him rising to a peak but he control remembering her age and his manners but can't hide his tough tone "jee kahiye"

"hum do teen se Tarika se keh rahe they ki tumse baat kare per..to aj meine hi phone ker liya..aj raat ko Salunkhe saab aur ACP saab bhi arahe hey to ager tum asako to.."

"jee kuch kaam.."

"ha beta tum.."

"thik hey ajaunga..."

he cut the call frustatedly "to ACP sir aur dctr saab ko bula liya gaya taki unki baat ki wajan bare..bah.."

that evening while leaving bureau he find Tarika standing near his car "Abhijeet meine papa se baat ki thi per wo.."

"rehne do Tarika sab ko apno ki khushi ki fiqar hey..mein hi ek aisa badnasib hu jo apno ki khushi qurban ker deta hu.."

he opened his car door with "chalo tumhe chor deta hu.."

"mein apni car layi hu..Abhijeet.."

he turned "aj sayed papa sagai ki baat kerenge..tum bilkul free ho koi bhi desicion lene ke liye.."

she turned to move Abhijeet called from behind,after long no anger..but only pain is there in his voice

"Tarika..tumhe bhi lagta hey mein nahi kerna cahta hu tumse shaadi?Tarika mein bas ek rishte ke badle dusra rishta nahi jorna cahta tha..bas yea samajh nahi paya ki inn rishto pey mera haq hi nahi hey..mere liye rishte bane hi nahi..fiqar mat karo Tarika mujhe sare faisla manjur hey..iss jindegi ki.."

he drove off to beach..

Tarika was standing there itself.. "shaadi ki matlab to hota hey ki ek dusre ki har rishto ko apnana..farz hota hey larki ki jis gher mey wo jaye uss ki har rishte ko apnaye..mein to rishte suru hone se pehle hi har gayi.."

she too moved towards her car..

Abhijeet after reaching the beach sat on a rock placed on a deserted corner

**"boss yea jagah kitna sakun deti hey.."**

**"Abhi mere har sawal ka jabab inn lehero se mil jati hey.."**

Abhijeet was sitting there silently

after about an half hour he pulled out his phone and dialed a number

he heard the voice from other side "Abhi tum thik to ho na?"

Abhijeet kept his silence fr a minute

"Abhi kya hua?haan kuch hua woha?Tarika se jhagra hua?kuch kaha uske mummy papa ne?"

"koi kuch kehta kaha hey Daya..sab faisla kerte hey..baat chupate hey..chup rehte hey..kehta to serf mein hu..kerta bhi mein hi hu..galti.."

"Abhijeet bolo bhi kya hua?"

"kuch nahi..yeah bata tera duty thik chal raha hey na?"

"baat ko mat badlo tum.."

"badal hi to nahi sakta kuch..tera woha dil lag raha hey?"

"Abhijeet tum?"

"fiqar mat ker..samjhota kerna agaya hey..gusse s se jindegi se aur logo ki faisle se.."

he cut the call and switched it off.

He was staring at the wave fr long hours then looked at his watch its already past 9.

He drove to Tarika's home.

He ranged the bell and Tarika opened the door..she scanned hi and understood clearly that he had been spending this time somewhere other than home, she knew it shld hve been beach.

She sighed gave him the way to enter..

He entered and found dr Salunkhe and ACP sir already present there

Tarika's father greeted him with "arey Abhijeet ayo baitho.."

Abhijeet came in and sat silently

her father started "dr Salunkhe aur ACP sir se humari baat horahi thi wo log bhi pareshan hey yea baat ko leke to beta hum soch rahe they ki aab sagai ki baat.."

Abhijeet didnt neither replied nor looked up..

ACP sir tried "dekhiye aap sagai fixed kerna cahte hey yea to achi baat hey per itni jaldi mey.."

"jaldi kaha ACP saab pehle hi to bahut intejar ker chuke hey hum..hume bhi to khawish hey beti ki gher base dekhne ki.."

dr Salunkhe said "jee jarur..per dono ager cmfrtbl ho tabhie to.."

her father smiled "comfortable na hone ki baat to ati hi nahi..dono ne ek dusre ko khud pasand kiya hey.."

Tarika was continuously looking at Abhijeet who is pressing his teethes she took a deep breath "papa mujhe kuch aur waqt cahiye.."

everyone turned to her with shocked eyes

Abhijeet looked at her calmly and said "Tarika tum.."

"nahi Abhijeet yea faisla mere jindegi ka bhi ahem faisla hey..mujhe sochne ke liye waqt cahiye.."

her mother came frwrd "beta tum kya keh rahi ho..aab aise.."

"aaplogo ne pehla pucha?"

her parents exchanged glances..

ACP sir looked towards Abhijeet silently who is looking at Tarika continuously

dr Salunkhe was also looking at Tarika

Abhijeet stood up and went near Tarika "Tarika tumhe mere liye yea.."

"Abhijeet tumhare liye apne liye.." she turned to him properly "yea sagai yea shaadi hey kya?do log kal taq jo pehchante nahi ek dusre ko wo ek dusre ko kaise apnate hey?serf do log nahi kayi rishte jor jate hey..aur unn rishto ko nibhana humara farz hota hey..ager farz suru kerne se pehle hi chuk jaye koi to use firse ek bar sochna to cahiye na ki chuk hui kiu..kami thi to kaha.."

she turned to her mother "privacy ki baat kerti hey na aap?mujhe privacy cahiye khud ki ander se yea sare jabab dhunde ne ke liye.."

she moved to her room after looking in Abhijeet's eyes with "aur yakin hey ho wo waqt mujhe milega.." and she left leaving her parents in shell shocked state

Abhijeet looked towards her parents with "uncle mujhe lagta hey Tarika ki faisla bhi utna hi maina rakhta hey jitna aaplogo ki armaan..mein chalta hu..chalta hu sir"

he moved out..

**Tarika thought she had tried to bring peace in the lives little did she know what's waiting fr them next**

**pls r and r…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to all reviewers..**

**Story:**

.

One more week had passed but the tension in the environment is the same...

Abhijeet had already informed Daya about Tarika's decision...and from that day he again strted ignoring him...Daya also didnt tried to dsturb him he was also angry on these two...

He was only in full mode contact with Freddy

That day Abhijeet and all other officers are busy in their job in bureau

When dr Salunkhe came in bureau with the report of the ongoing case...Tasha was the first one to notice him "aap yeaha Tarika ko vej dete na..."  
>dr Salunkhe gave the file and said "wo aj ayi nahi message kiya tha tabiyet thik nahi hey..." whie looking at Abhijeet<br>Abhijeet looked up then again looked back at the file

dr Salunkhe left Abhijeet got up from his desk and moved out with "ek minute aya mein.."  
>he moved to the corridor and called in Tarika's number but the number is switched off..<br>he tried hr other number but result is the same..  
>he shook his head and moved back to his work..<p>

the day passed..all officers were going back home, the day was really hectic...Abhijeet remembered once again to call Tarika but again the result is the same..  
>this time he feels a little tension..<br>he starts his car..  
>and then only feels his phone ringer..<p>

he pulled out his phone and is bit shocked but relieved seeing Tarika's father's number flashing on screen.  
>he picked up the call "Tarika kya phone tab se band..."<p>

"Abhijeet beta,.."  
>"uncle aap?kya hua Tarika ki tabiyet thik to hey na?"<br>"beta Tarika subha bureau ke liye nikli..aab taq nahi lauti...Salunkhe saab se baat hui to unhone kaha ki Taru to lab gayi hi nahi..beta Tarika.."

Abhijeet's feet pressed the brakes hardly "uncle yea aap..aap shant ho jayiye..mein dekhta hu..kuch nahi hoga Tarika ko..aap pls dheeraj rakhiye.."  
>he dscncted the call.. " ...fir wo message..kaha gayi..ha phone company.."<br>he was about to call the phone company when his phone ranged.. ACP sir called him "Abhijeet tum abhie k abhie bureau ayo.."

"sir Tarika.."  
>"pata hey Abhijeet...ajao tum.."<p>

Abhijeet drove to bureau madly..Abhijeet reached the bureau and after entering found dr Salunkhe and most of the other officers present there. He looked at ACP sir who nodded assuring and started "Tarika ki phone uss message ki bad turant off ho gaya aur phone ki last location link road pey hey.."

"Per wo link road gayi kiu?uski gher se bureau ane ke liye to.."

"yeahi to janna hey Abhijeet..meine Sachin aur Vivek ko vej diya hey link road per..aur local police se bhi information manga liya hey kayi koi accident.."

Tasha came in with the fax reports "nahi sir koi accident to report nahi hui per ha ek gari mili hey link road ki west lane mey..kaafi sunsan hey wo sarak,gari subha se waise hi pari hey to sham ko kisine traffic police ko bataya..gari ki number Tarika ki gari ki hi number hey.."

Abhijeet said "sir fir wo gari.."

Before ACP can say anything Tasha assured "meine Vivek ko call ker diya hey wo log gari ko check bhi ker lenge..aur koi bhi sample mile to le ayenge.."

ACP sir nodded..

"Abhijeet tum apne informers se contact karlo..kuch mile to.."

Abhijeet nodded and moved out with "doctor saab Tarika filal koi aisa kaam ker rahi thi kya jise rokne ki koshish kiya ja sake?"  
>"ha mein aur Tarika ek virus..per fir to pehle mujhe rokna.."<br>Abhijeet cut him with "jab ek teer se do shikar ho sakta hey tab wo bekar mey mushkil kaam kiu lenge haath mey..mein Rajat ko vejta hu aap use uss case research job hi ho usse related har admi ki details de dijiye..Freddy aur Rajat ek bar un sabko dekh le.."

They all set to work..

.

The night passed except a letter claiming Tarika is in their hands now Dr Salunkhe shld take a lesson delivered at bureau by a child living in nearby slum nothing else is found

Abhijeet is standing in the corridor looking out at the rising sun lost in thoughts and tension…when he felt a touch over his shoulder undelibertly the cal came out of his mouth as "Daya kuch haath nahi aya yaar.."

The man behind called "sir.."

Abhijeet jerked out of his thoughts "arey Freddy tum..wo mein bas..ha kuch keh rahe they?"

"sir dr. Tarika mil jayegi.."

Abhijeet smiled pated Freddy's shoulr and is about to move in when Freddy called from behind "aap Daya sir ko miss ker rhe hey na?"

Abhijeet said in a tone lower than whisper rather to himself only "adat chuta jo nhi aab tak,tension ho darr ho yea nakiyamabi..usise to kehni ki adat hey.." he said in an audible tone "Freddy use idher ki kisi baat ki pata nahi chlna cahye,.."

He moved in..

Freddy looked at his way "aap sab ke samne to cattan bane firte hey wohi to ek hy jinhe aap sab keh sakte hey..miss to kerna hi hey..aur yea order to mein manunga nahi…"

He moved out pulling out his phone..

.  
>Evening came on their way and still nothing fruitful came up..Abhijeet is getting in his rash mode slowly and ACP and others all are really missing Daya at this point..<p>

ACP sir ordered Abhijeet to come to his cabin "Abhijeet tum aab gher jao.."

"sir mein.."

"kal se yeahi ho..sab ek ek bar gher ja chuke hey tum.."

"sir mein thik hu.."

"acha per Tarika ki mmmy papa to thik nahi honge?ek bar unse hi mil ayo.."

Abhijeet nodded and got up with "sir uss gari se jo finger prints mile Tarika ki alawa koi match aab taq nahi mila sir..aur nahi uski call record mey kuch..kya kahunga mein unhe jake?ki hum kuch ker hi nahi paye?"

ACP sir kept his silence..Abhijeet moved out..

After ordering Vivek to inform him if any minute details came up he moved out of the bureau..

He had already visited link road twice, all those people associated positively negatively once at least…but still nothing..

Its not that he doesn't trust his team mate but he can't resist himself from doing all this…

He started driving without any specific direction actually when his phone rang..

It was his informer..

_On the other side in bureau_

Vivek Freddy and Tasha were sitting in the main bureau area while the two heads in ACP sir's cabin

Tasha is telling in a low voice "mujhe bahut tension ho rahi hey pata nahi Tarika…"

Vivek said "mujhe to Abhijeet sir ki bhi tension ho rahi hey kuch to kehenge nahi.."

A voice came up from the bureau door "kaha hey wo?"

**pls r and r…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to all reviewers..srry fr late**

**warning: worst chapter**

**Story:**

All the eyes turned to the door... Freddy gt p wth a smile "sir aap…"

ACP sir who was coming out of the cabin door looked at the person standing there silently then asked "tum yeahi…"

'Ha sir wo Tarika...'

ACP sir nodded "Abhijeet ko pata hey?"

"nahi sir…pahuch k call kiya per phone hi nahi lagraha…"

Dr Salunkhe also came out… Freddy added "Abhijeet sir ka phone off araha hey…"

ACP sir seemed thoughtful 'Daya..koi lead mila hoga sayed use…Vivek tum phone ka location trace karo..Daya jara cabin mey ana.."

Daya followed ACP sir to the cabin where he asked "sir pr ya sab hua kaise?"

ACP sir explained all the points and till now their findings…just then Vivek knocked and entered with "Abhijeet sir beach ki taraf jarahe they tab ek phone receive kiya aur uske turant bad wo Gandhi nagar ki aur turn liye aur tab se phone band hey…"

Daya cut him with "wo last number kiska hey.."

"sir wo bhi band.."

"Number do.."

ACP sir didn't interrupt at all because he knows well that these two are best at catching each other's nerves..

Vivek handed over the number, Daya took out his phone searched the umber, "yea to Abhijeet ki khabri Sukesh ka number hey..acha ruko..

He dialed another number

"hello Sukesh…"

"Ha mein Mumbai mey hi hu..tumne Abhijeet ko koi info diya kya.."

"ha ha wohi madam jee wali...kaha hey…"

"acha thik hey…chal.."

He dscncted the call and turned to ACP sir with "sir Tarika ka pata sayed chal gaya hey..Gandhi nagar ki jo sealed lab hey,jiski lisence cancel ho chuki thi last year woha gaya hey Abhijeet..sir mujhe lagta hey hume chalna cahiye.."

"ha to der kis baat ki chalo.."

"nahi sir sab nahi kiuki asli mastermind to abhie apne gher mey hi hey..udher bhi to.."

ACP sir nodded

"tum Vivek Tasha Rajat jao…idher mein sachin Freddy dekh lenge.."

"jee sir.."

And they all moved out..

Soon they reached there..and after carefully noticing all around them didn't find any sign of living being there…neither Abhijeet's car anywhere…

Rajat asked "sir kahi humare ane se pehle hi..wo.."

Daya who was looking at a pipe carefully shook his head "Abhijeet yeahi hey..chalo.."

"sir…per aap.."

"iss ppe se upar carha hey…Vivek tum uper jao..Rajat peeche jo parking area ki exit hey uspey aur fire exit pey deh lo…Tasha chalo.."

Vivek had already started climbing "Vivek ager Tarika mile yea Abhijeet to signal de dena.."

And he moved in throw the storage door..

After moving in fr few minutes he heard a voice as "choro pls choro mujhe…"

He exchanged glances with Tasha both can recognize the voice quite well…

They moved towards the voice…

Here Vivek reached the terrace and found two goons unconscious he moved downwards and found one more..

After moving some more steps he found a shadow coming from a door he got ready to attack when the shadow came out..

"Vivek tum.."

"sir aap..Tarika mili?"

"nahi abhie to serf basement area dekhna baki reh gaya..pr tum.."

They moved towards the stairs

"sir Daya sir ne Sukesh se.."

"Daya yeahi hey?"

"jee sir…"

A relief expression came over Abhijeet's face within seconds Vivek looked at that expression and sighed

Abhijeet signaled him to be alert and without any more words both moved towards the basement

Here Daya and Tasha moved towards the voice and fond two people dragging Tarika towards the sewage exit and another lady leading them…

Tasha was about to move forward when two goons noticed them and attacked them..the area being completely soundproof, the others didn't get any sound..

The firing started ….

The lady tried to ran Tasha was quick enough to follow her…Daya was busy in defense attack while the goons with Tarika was also behind a box…when one goon attacked Daya from behind letting his gun slip away..

Tarika had managed to free herself from the grip and then only noticed the gun just in front of her feet, she picked it u..

Her hands were trembling but she pointed the gun towards direction where two goons and Daya were fighting…

Daya kicked out one of them but the other was tough to handle..

Daya noticed Tarika with the gun and signaled her to fire..Tarika can feel her hand trembling..

The injured goon got up and had taken up a rod..

Tarika can see the danger…

She pointed to the gun and with all her courage pressed the trigger while another gun fired from the basement entrance…

Both the goon and Daya got hit with the bullet and Vivek took care off another goon with his action making him unconscious as well..

Tarika looked up..Abhijeet's bullet had hit the goon directly in his head making him spot dead. still with the saw kind of thing in his hand..but her bullet…..

Abhijeet stood there fr a second then moved to the fallen figure and turned him Tarika noticed the bullet wound on the left side of chest..her doctor instincts warned her it's near to the heart..

The gun falls down from her hand..

Tasha came in with "sir wo larki…"

She stopped…"sirrr…"

Vivek came frwrd and looked towards Abhijeet who looked up after checking the sinus "ambulance bulao jaldi…pulse bahut dhimi cahl rahi hey…"

Vivek nodded and rushed out…

Abhijeet patted Daya's cheeks "Daya.."

Daya was in semiconscious he tried to open his eyes "Abh..hi….Tar..ikk…a.. th…ik… heyyy.. na?"

Abhijeet looked at Tarika who came frwrd Daya looked at her "t..umm… par..esh..an ma..t ho.. jaa..n b..j..h..ke t..o n..ahi..ki… ya nis..hana.. kisi..se bh..i chuk.. ahh.."

He closed his eyes and his head tilted on Abhijeet's lap..

Abhijeet called loud "Vivek ambulance…"

* * *

><p>Doctor checks the wound "dekhiye goli sayed dil ki qarib lagi hy…aaplog dua kijiye…"<p>

He moves in the OT with Daya...

Abhijeet has still now not spoken any word except trying to keep Daya awake all the way…

Team and the two seniors were also present in the sir tried to speak up with Abhijeet but he excused him with "sir pls..." and moved to the bench sat there resting his forehead on the palms...

Tarika was standing in a corner silently...Tasha pressed her shoulder... Tarika was still now crying silently said out "Tasha mujse yea kaise ho gaya..mein to uss admi ko…ya pata nahi…Tasha Daya ko..kuch.."

Tasha didn't answer she just patted her back softly..

Dr Salunkhe cam forward "Tarika kuch nahi hoga tum khud ko aise…"

He stopped as Abhijeet looked up towards them..his eyes didn't have tears…nor anger but a strange coldness..that shivered Tarika to her core…

She didn't even get the courage to approach near him..when Tasha said "Tarika aunty uncle.."

Tarika turned to find her parents approaching her with fast steps….

She turned back to look at Abhijeet who had already backed to earlier position..Vivek and Freddy was standing beside him…they are also not gaining the courage to speak with him..even ACP sir didn't try to speak..

Tarika's mother came forward touched her face "beta tu thik hey…"

She hugged her mother and all her pain came out in cry..

"mamma mein...mamma mujse bahut bari galti ho gayi mumma"

"nahi Tarika.. meri beti pe bharosa hai mujhe wo kabhi koi galti nahi kar sakti.."

"Nahi mumma ho gayi galti..meri haath se goli chali aur wo goli..wo..."

She looks at Abhijeet who was looking at her still with those eyes… her mother separated her from the hug followed her gaze looked at Abhijeet and she felt strange..she looked at Tarika's father who asked "kisse lagi wo goli?"

"Wo goli Daya ko..." She broke down in cry he parents exchanged glances

Her father looked at dr Salunkhe and moved to him "doctor ne kuch kaha?"

"operation chal raha hey..goli dil ki bahut qarib.."

Her father sighed "aur Abhijeet.."

Dr Salunkhe just shook his head…

Tarika mom tried consoling her.. "Tarika.. maat roh beta.. tek ho jayega.. kuch nahi hoga Daya ko"

"Mumma use dil ki qarib goli lagi hey…koi mujhe maaf nahi kerehga mumma..mein khud bhi.."

Tarika's mom understood the fears…besides being a friend's death there's something more a fear of being hated by the most loved one….. she went to Abhijeet.. "Abhijeet beta"

Abhijeet didn't answered but looked at her

"Daya.. tek.. ho jayega..Tarika bhi bahut pareshan.." she can't continue..as Abhijeet moved back his gaze towards the OT door

"Aunty Tarika thak gayi hogi aap use leke gher..." Tasha interrupted looking at Abhijeet

Her mother looked at Tasha with sad eyes who nodded in no…she turned to other team members also none have the courage to break this silence mood of Abhijeet..so she tried once more

"beta.. tum Tarika se ek baar baat karlo.."

Abhijeet didn't answer just looked at Tarika once more then looked away with

"aap Tarika ko le jayie yaha se..."

"Per beta.."

"iss waqt mujhe koi baat nahi karni hai..please.."

His vice s so cold that her mother helplessly glanced at others Tarika got up from the bench, ready to move…her father stopped her

Tarika's father came forward Abhijeet "tum Tarika ko jimmedar man rahe ho..tumhe kya lagta hey usne yea sab jan bujhke.."

Abhijeet looked directly in his eyes..answered in the same cold tone

"nahi jimmedar to Daya hey.. joh aapna na soch ke dusro ka sochta hai..bekar mey delhi se yeahi chala aya…"

With Abhijeet's words acp looked at Abhijeet and got up with "Abhijeet dekho jo bhi hua.."

"Kya dekhu sir ki.. Daya waha maut aur zindagi ke beech ladh raha hai..."

"Ha per isme Tarika ki to qasur nahi hey tum.." Tarika's father said quite in a rude manner

Abhijeet looks at him

"jee meine man to liya qasur serf mere bhai ka hi hey"

""Abhijeet.. tum.." Acp sir tried to be soft

"Pls sir mujhe akela chor dijiye"

But Tarika's father tried once more "Abhijeet.."

Abhijeet cut him with "pls aap log gher jaiye…"

Dr Salunkhe got up "Abhijeet tum bekar mey iss bechari ko kiu..iss ki halat dekhi tumne..kal se kidnaped thi aur aj itna bara.."

"sir.. mujhe filal yeahi dikh raha hey ki Doctor ne abhie taq yea nahi keh paye ki wo ander bach bhi payega yea..."

Tarika comes forward Abhijeet "goli meine...Meine to uss admi pey..per pata nahi kaise..."

"please Tarika filal mujhe koi baat nahi kerni hey..pls.."

His tone is so determined that even his seniors didn't have courage to speak to him again..Tarika moved aside and turned to go away..her parents were really feeling helpless..

The doctor came out of the OT and Tarika stopped

Abhijeet got up "doctor..Daya.."

"dekhiye goli to humne niqal di hey magar.."

He paused..may be fr a second but Tarika felt lack of air around her…

**pls r and r…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Guest **story background is really good per I don't think I can do proper justice…

**Gd dada **sorry aab na aap iska wait krna chor do…I hve heard from di tha u were asking abt my updates..but mein na bahut confuse ho gayi sachie mey..

**Naina.. **yea liberals hone ki jo bhasan har jaga sunne ko milti hey wo serf bhasan hi hey sach mey we r conservative no not conservative.. n some cases our society is very much arrogant orthodox and sometimes a jail…

**Other reviewer's **sorry fr extreme delay.. and now I will give u long chapters and fast updates thank all fr r precious reviews…

**Story**

"dekhiye goli to humne nikal di hey magar"

"magar kya.." ACP sir asked in an impatient voice Abhijeet didn't get the courage to ask anything..

"magar jab tak unhe hosh nahi ata hum kuch keh nahi sakte…"

Abhijeet asked in feeble voice "hum use dekh sakte hey.."

"jee filal unhe ICU mey shift kiya jayega..aplog unki hosh ki ane bad hi mil sakte ho..excuse me.."

The doctor left… nurses and word boys pulled out the stretcher and moved to ICU, Abhijeet glanced once to the face then silently turned to ACP sir with "sir aaplog bureau jaiye mein yeahi rukta hu.."

Even ACP sir at that moment didn't have courage to move the discussion further.. he just said "Freddy yeahi rukega tumhare saath…"

Then turned to Tarika's father "I'm sorry sir bas ek formality ke liye Tarika ko ek bar bureau ana parega fir aaplog.."

Tarika who was still looking at Abhijeet sounded strong "jee sir chaliye"

They all left..

Freddy sat beside Abhijeet "sir aap fikar mat kijiye Daya sir ko jald hi.."

"use Tarika ki kidnapping ke bareme kisne bataya?"

Freddy grasped "sir wo..Daya sir ne aapke bareme pucha…"

"to?"

"sir wo dr Tarika ke bareme bhi..matlab mein,.mujhe nahi pata tha yea sab..mein..bas.."

Abhijeet looked at him..Freddy automatically looked dwn "yea sab na bhi hota to yea to pata tha na tumhe ki wo pareshan ho jayega yeaha ajayega?fir?batani hoti to mein khud bhi bata sakta tha na..dimaag lagane ki jarurat hey har mamle mey.."

Freddy still with dwn head said in a low voice "aap bahut akele ho gaye they sir.."

Abhijeet moved away his gaze..there's a silence fr few moments which is broken by a teary voice "akela ker ke hi to gaya tha tumlogo ka Daya sir…to hona hi tha..waise bhi aise hospital mey saath hone se to wo akela rehna hi behtar hey…ager goli dil pey lag jati to.." he shivered…

Freddy looked at him… there's pain anger and beside that guilt in his eyes… guilt…but..

"sir…aap dr Tarika ko.."

"please Freddy.."

"per sir nishana to kisise bhi chut sakti hey na..aur wo to inn sab mey utna trained bhi.."

"to goli chalane ki kya jarurat thi…use bachana tha na Daya ko..to niche ki taraf bbhi to goli chala sakti thi..payer ki taraf..chut jata nishana…jakhmi hi hota na Daya..aise.."

He stopped took some deep breaths..

Freddy also become silent…

They both sat on the benches waiting fr hours to pass waiting fr the news of Daya gaining conscious..

.

.

.

.

Tarika entered her home with her parents she was about to move to her room when her father stopped her with "aab mil gaya shanti?meine kitni bar kaha wo larka tumhe kabhie khush nahi rakh payega use yea sab muh bole rishto se fursat mile tab na…"

Tarika's mother stopped him with "kya ker rahe hey aap do din se wo.."

"tum chup raho..tumhi ne kaha tha na ki wo Abhijeet isse pyar kerta hey bas jatane ka andaj alag hey..yea pyar hey?kya kya ho sakta tha woha iske saath..ek bar pucha?use to apne dost..nahi nahi bhai ki pari hey..aise behavveker raha tha jaise Tarika ne jan bujh ke goli chalayi hey.."

Her mother said "galti to hui na?"

"haan to kehta ki tumse galti hui…thora boll eta kuch per aise dekh raha ths jaise ki sab jan bujhke ki gayi sajish ho..aur wo Daya wo to chala gaya tha fir.."

Tarika was still now staring at her father now burst out "mere liye aya tha wo…aj wo na ata na to Abhijeet ki pahuchne se pehle hi mujher woha se hataya ja chuka hota..kabhie mein milti bhi yea..pata nahi…haan nahi pucha Abhijeet ne mein thik hu yea nahi..per din raat bureau mey baitha har ek chota bara clue pey kaam kerta raha taki aapki beti aapko mil jaye…ager aj kisiki goli galti se mujhe lag jaye to aap use kuch nahi kehenge..uska haal chal puchenge jake?apko yaad hey papa mummy ne mujhe bachpan mey ek bar mara tha,aur mera sar table mey lag ke ek cut ho gaya tha..aapne mummy se kitne din thik se baat nahi ki..fir?aap bhi mummy se pyar nahi kerte they.."

"tum humare beti ho..kisi gayer ke liye hum yea saluki tumhari mummy se nahi kerenge.."

"gayer nahi hey Daya Abhijeet ke liye.." then she lowered down "mein aapko kya samjha rahi hu..mein khud sawal uthayi thi..ki Abhijeet kiu khud pey khatra le leta hey Daya ke liye..mein khud jis rishte ko samjh nahi payi use aapko kya samjhau?"

She moved to her room crying

Her father looked at her way then said "mujhe yea rishta aab manjur nahi..keh dena apni beti ko.." he too moved to his room leaving her mother in a strange fear..

.

.

.

.

Abhijeet was resting his head on his palms when a nurse came out with "dctr ko bulayiye patient ko hosh araha hey.."

Freddy was speaking over phone to ACP declared "Daya sir ko hosh araha hey.."

He rushed to call the doctor and Abhijeet went in..

Daya opened his eyes and after looking at Abhijeet fr few minutes smiled "darr gaye they?" he said in a tired voice.. Abhijeet shook his head in no.. Daya sled again and Abhijeet nodded in yes…

The doctor came in and after basic check up declared "jee aab khatre ki koi baat nahi hey..bas blood loss ki karan kaafi wea hey to jyada baatein nahi.."

They shifted Daya to normal room..Freddy was away to buy some medicines

Abhijeet sat beside Daya who was lying with closed eyes… Abhijeet caressed his hairs he opened his eyes with "gussa ho?"

"haan bahut.."

"bosss…"

Abhijeet looked elsewhere tried to clear his eyes with "kya hey?"

"abhie bhi gussa ho?" Daya said in low tone

"Delhi se ane ko kisne kaha tha?" came the question in sorrow tone

"tumhare dil ne.." Daya said looking direct in his eyes

"aur jane ko?" he asked in an angry tone

"mere dil ne.." Daya replied smiling

"tera dil kabhie kuch sahi baat nahi bolta hey, hey na?iss bar to mere dilne bhi galat baat.." Abhijeet said, still with guilt in his voice

"Abhi..nahi…tumhare dil ne sahi baat hi bola warna aj tum aise mre pass ake baithte..wo to acha hua ki mujhe goli.." he protested with a sad smile

"ek dunga kaan ke neeche.." came the instant reply

"hospital mey bhi pitayi karoge?" he asked innocently

Abhijeet nodded..then both smiled

"boss Tarika kaisi hey?wo thik to hey na?" Daya asked concern

"haan thik hey.." Abhijeet said rathr in a not interested manner

"Abhi tumne..tumne usse kuch kaha kya?haan..kya bola tumne…bolo na tum uspey gussa ho?" Daya asked all the questions in one breath

Abhijeet looked at him "please Daya mujhe iss bareme.."

"nahi bolo tum..kya kiya tumne..uspey bigre..Abhijeet yea to bas ek hatsa..galti to ho sakti hey na kisise..sab tumhari tarah sharp shoot to nahi na dekho tum tab pareshan they aab sorry bol do..wo.."

Abhijeet noticed Daya getting impatient..sweat drops covering his forehead…

"haan haan ker lunga mein ?sorry bol dunga..sab karlunga..tu shant ho ja…chal chup ek dam.."

"nahi tum abhie ke abhie jao Tarika ke pass..jao"

Abhijeet nodded "haan chala jaunga tu so ja fir jata hu.."

"tum sach mey.."

"haan haan..aab chup aankhe band ker apni…"

Daya was breathing a bit heavily..he closed his eyes…Abhijeet patted his head slowly and he tired with all this excitement moved in sleep…

Abhijeet after confirming his sleep moved out

"pata nahi Daya dil man hi nahi raha hey ki mein Tarika se milu..mein…apne dil ki khilaf ja ke mein kuch nahi ker sakta…mujhe thora waqt cahiye please yaar maaf ker dey jhuth kaha tujse…per na kehta to teri haalast aur bigarti na…filal aram ker tu…"

He noticed team coming through the corridor with Freddy.. he didn't want to but his eyes searched fr Tarika..no she is not there

"dekhne bhi nahi ayi…tarika yea umid nahi thi tumse.."

He sighed moved forward after cleaning the signs of emotions from his eyes

**pls r and r…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to all reviewers…**

**Let's go on with the story now**

Abhijeet moved frwrd, ACP sir looked at him "aab kaisa hey Daya?"

"Thik hey..so gaya.."

"So gaya?" ACP asked little perplexed

Abhijeet nodded "ha abhie weak hey to..sir aapse ek baat krni thi.."

ACP sir looked at him "bolo"

"sir Delhi se Daya ne kitne din ki chutti liya tha?"

"do din.."

"sir filal to uski chutti barani hogi..aap.."

"mein wo sab krlunga Abhijeet per tum?"

Abhijeet looked at him questioningly..team had already moved to meet their Daya sir ACP signaled him to the bench with "ayo baitho"

Abhijeet silently obeyed him..

"dekho Abhijeet tum ek bar thande dimaag se socho Tarika ki kya sach mey galti hey?"

Abhijeet was silently looking at the floor..ACP continued "kya aisi galti kabhie tum logo se nahi hua?haa tumhara nishana chuka nahi per"

"sir nishana chuk ja hi sakta hey na?"

ACP sir looked at Abhijeet a bit confusingly

Abhijeet looked directly in his eyes "hey na sir?"

ACP sir nodded a bit nervously.

"aur Daya ki sans band ho jata to bhi aap yeahi kehte ki bas galti..."

he stopped..his breaths were quite rapid...

ACP said in shock "Abhijeet kya keh rahe ho tum?"

"ha sir..kahiye aap?...sir ager Tarika ki jagah koi aur hota...koi bhi?to sir fir aap kya kehte?yea sab nahi kehte na sir?aap ko bhi tab gussa ata na?"

ACP sir looked down..he can't meet those eyes..

Abhijeet smiled "ha sir Tarika mere liye important hey..sayed bahut jyada..(his voice ended in a whisper) he paused fr some moments looking at the room door "per sir sayed aapko pata hey fir bhi kehta hu yea jo ander leta hey usse jyada (his teary tone turned to strng one) koi aur kuch bhi khas nahi hey mere liye..mera bhai sbse jyada ahem hey..meri apni jaan se bhi..to Tarika to...bahut bad ati hey.."

he got up with "mujhe doctor se milne jana hey ata hu sir.."

he moved ACP sir sighed he got up moved to Daya's room

Tarika was standing beside a pillar..she is standing like a statue...Tasha is standing at the room door

it is evident from her expression that she had also heard all..ACP sir silently moved in Tasha went near Tarika..

"Tarika.."

"Tasha Abhijeet kabhie maaf nahi karega.."

"Tarika abhie Abhijeet sir pareshan hey tum.."

"Tasha usne pareshani mey hi sahi baat to sach hi boli na..uske liye meri ahmiyat bahut baad mey ata hey..bahut.."

she turned to leave..Tasha asked "Daya sir se nahi milogi?"

"nahi Tasha..Abhijeet ko aur pareshani hogi.."

she moved out...

Tasha stood there fr some moments then moved to meet Abhijeet not as junior but as the sister.

Abhijeet came out of the doctor's cabin found Tasha standing there..

"Tasha tum?"

"sir Tarika ayi thi.."

fr a moment Abhijeet's expression changed..then again he maintained his tough expression asked "kiu?"

"sayed Daya sir se milne.."

"sayed?"

"ha aapki aur ACP sir ki baat sunke bina mile chali gayi.."

Abhijeet looked down something inside his heart pinched "kuch kaha"

"ha yeahi ki use aap kabhie maaf nahi karenge" Tasha was continuously looking at him, studying his expressions

Abhijeet closed his eyes sighed then answered in a cold tone

"thik hi kaha..jag gaya tumlogo ka Daya sir?"

Tasha nodded..

Abhijeet moved to Daya's room

Tasha murmured "ha sir aapke liye aapka bhai sabse ahem honge per Tarika bhi bahut ahem hey aapke liye bahut...haan filal gusse ki agey kuch dikhega nahi..Daya sir kehte hey aapki gussa apki dimaag ko active krta hey aur dil ko sula deti hey.."

she sighed and moved back

.

.

.

Tarika entered her home still looking lost..her father started "mil ayi?aab to bach bhi gaya uss ka bhai (he said stressing) aab mil gayi maafi?"

Tarika looked at him "nahi...nahi mili mein..mil gayi shanti.."

she moved directly to her room..

She banged close the door "meri ahmiyat hey to hey kya..papa ko meri feelings ki qadar nahi..mummy ko duniya ki fiqar hey aur Abhijeet ko...use dosh dena bhi thik nahi..mein jis Abhijeet se pyar kiya wo mujhe milta kaha ager Daya na hota to..usise to pehchan mili use...per mein..mein kya karu?"

she sat down dejected on the bed..

She lied down with closed eyes..

Her father noticed her door closing then turned to her mother "ek hafte bad mera wo dost bahar jarahe hey..unn logo ko Tarika pasand tha,meine bat tal di thi usike Khushi ke liye per aab bahut ho chuka..ka mein unse baat kerne jaraha hu..bol dena use..mujhe apni ijjat se koi khel nahi cahiye"

.

.

.

Abhijeet was sitting beside Daya handing him pieces of apples..

"tumne Tarika se baat ki?"

"tere pass koi aur topic nahi hey?"

Daya looked towards Abhijeet then jerked away the fruit plate and placed it on the side table "nahi nahi hey koi aur topic..kiu kiu baat nahi karoge?haan kiuki uski goli mujhe lagi?"

Abhijeet looked at him...

"ha isiliye nahi ker rahu baat kya kerega?sab mujhe hi gyan dete rehte hey.."

"ager yeahi galti tumse hoti to?tumhari goli lagti to?" Daya asked in flow but stopped abruptly with "Abhi mein…"

"ager meri goli lagti tujhe ar tu yeahi aise para hota to sayed gussa dikhane ka yea khud se nafrat kerne ka mauka bhi mein khud ko nahi deta..gun mey aur bhi goli hoti hey.."

Abhijeet moved out..

Daya heavily sighed "Abhijeet kiu khud ka aur Tarika ke jindegi barbad ker rahe ho yaar…mar nahi gaya mein…" he closed his eyes

**So now all are becoming jiddi…so what will hpn next?**

**R and R I will come back soon…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank u to al readers who reviewed my 3 part OS...specially the after the last part update its NT coming up on the page...god knows why so I got very few review and view in the third part...frnds...pls visit the 3rd part**

Now only 15 reviews...yea its significant nw2 the story is losing its charm...I will try to cover up things soon…

**Story:**

Abhijeet is coming out of the bureau speaking over phone...hurry to the parking...a noise of troubled car hit his ears…

He turned…

Tarika is trying to start her car failing looking in the engine bonnet…her scowled face…she had clutched her hairs high in a clutcher roughly as she always did when driving…she is busy in work..

For one moment Abhijeet gets lost in her...but only fr a moment...h was about to move forward to her when again those lines those scenes came forward of his eyes

**Duty aur fir dosti bas uski agey bhi jindegi mey kuch hey...Abhijeet tumhari jindegi mein meri bhi koi haq hey? Daya aur duty ki agey bhi kuch hey yea.**

**tum kisi ki liye apni jaan.."**

**Abhijeet tumhare liye sayed kuch mayna na rakhti ho yea rishta per mere liye yea sab kuch hey..tumhare dil mey sayed kuch na ho..isiliye to transfer lene ki decision ki waqt bhi tumhe.."**

**"dekho beta aap samjhne ki koshish kijiye hum to bas yeahi cahte hey ki humari beti pey koi daag na lagaye,galti cahe jiski bhi ho..daag to larki ki chunar mey hi lagti hey na.."**

**wo jitna bhi acha ho duniya wale..aur waise bhi insaan ki sirat ki koi bharosa nahi hota**

**"waise bhi uska sirat kuch acha to mujhe lagta nahi.." **

**the gunshot...**

**everyone taking her side...**

his mind run "ha goli to galti se chal gayi per wo sab batein?shaadi nahi hui isiliye tumhe aab uncle auntie ki baat thik nahi lag rahi hey per uske bad..gherwale jab har baat per larki ko aise smjhate rehenge to larki ko ultimately to unki baat hi sahi lagegi na…tumhare gherwale ko to kabhie samjh hi nahi hoga ki mere bhi kuch rishte hey tumhare alawa…doctors ne goli bhi nahi nikali thi..tumhare mummy papa ko tab mujhe yea smjhane ki pari thi ki mujhe tumse baat krni cahiye..haan tum kidnap hui thi..per dekh to raha tha ki sahi saamat ho tum..fir?kya kuch ghante nahi mil sakte they mujhe?aur tum bhi..kal ko ager sach mey tumhare uss **kisi **ko leke tumhe problem hone lage to?isse behtar hey tum apne aur apne parents ki mutabik hi apna jivan saathi chuno…khush rahogi.."

he moved towards his car..

Tarika had noticed him standing and staring at her…

"itni parayi ho gayi mein ki dur se dekh ke hi muh mor liya?kya mein sach mey kuch nahi thi?kya meine hi galat soch liya tha ki tum mujse pyar..kya wo sab serf sach mey serf flirt tha?galti hui hey mujse per jaan bujh k to nahi..fir itni saja..kiu?thik hy ager dr hi jana hey to wohi sahi..ager tumhare liye mre alawa aur har rishte ahem hey to mere liye bhi mummy papa ki faisla jyada important hey.."

She tried to start the car once more…

.

.

.

.

Abhijeet entered Daya's room in hospital, found Daya half lying on the bed staring outside through the window…

"kya dekh rahe ho?"

Daya turned to him then gave a smile and turned back to the window "uss panchi ko…"

Abhijeet followed his gaze..a small bird is hopping over the wall outside the window..it is trying its wings but then again sitting back…

Daya continued "Andhera hone ko hey,per wo gher nahi jaraha hey,sayed uske gher mey koi intejer nahi krta hey na.."

Abhijeet sat down on the tool confusingly looking at Daya and the bird at turn… another bird joined it on the wall..both chirped fr a while and then flew away together..

"dekha boss yea apne saathi ka intejar ker raha tha..akela to iska bhi apne ghosle mey dil nahi lagta hum to fir bhi insaan hey…"

"kya kehna cah rahe ho?"

Daya smiled "Tarika se pehle tumne kabhie pyar kiya tha?"

Abhijeet looked at a far point "yaad kaha reh gaya unn palo ka..ha per woe k case mey.."

"Shruti yaad hey?"

Abhijeet looked at Daya..

"yea jante hue bhi ki wo khawab bemaini hey dukh hua tha na unn ke tutne pey?jab atit ki panno mese nikal ke tumhara ek sapna samne aya tha fir ya jante hue bhi ki aab sab bahut peeche chut gaya ek pal ke liye dil caha tha na ki.."

"Daya…" Abhijeet's voice is hurt and angry..

"fir kiu boss?firse wohi sab kiu daurana cahte ho?bas thori khamoshi ki karan jab pura jindegi khamosh ho jati hey bahut dukh hota hey yaar…"

Abhijeet averted his gaze but Daya didn't cared h was staring at the wall in front of him continued

"meine bahut bar socha ja ke bol du..pr bol nahi paya kuch soch k kuch kud ko dilasa deke uch naraaj hoke..kuch hurt hoke chor diya aur man liya ki wo kahani wohi khatam..per kahani khatam ho jati hey per uska wo sur rahe jata hey…jab ankho ki samne serf sapne tut te hi nahi kisi aur ki ankho mey bas jati hey to ajeeb sa chubhan hoti hy…Abhijeet khud k liye wo sab mat chuno…aur mujhe bi apne najro mein kasurwar mat therao.."

Abhijeet looked t Daya..

"tum mere liye apni aur Tarika ka ki…"

Abhijeet cut him in a cold voice "goli to galti thi..per baki sab?"

"baki sab?"

"ager mein Tarika ko ya kahu ki tumhe mujhse rishta jorna hey to tumhare mummy papa ne jo mere saath aise waise baat ki..tum jabab do unhe to.."

"Abhijeet wo uske parents.."

"uske rishte hey yeahi na? To ager mujse umid lag sakti hey ki mein uske rishto ko ijjat du to wohi umid usse bhi ho sakti hey na?"

"usne ijjat diya kab nahi?jo bhi kaha uskke ma baap ne kaha..aj ager maaji hoti aur…" he paused "I'm sorry mein.."

Abhijeet was silent fr some moments "sayed tum sahi ho..yea ma baap gherwale yea sab pata nahi isiliye uski situation ka andaja bhi nahi laga pa raha hu.."

They both remained silent fr some time

"pr vul nahi paraha mein hospital mein tha tab Tarika ki wo baatein..wo.."

"tumhe pata hey tum tension aur gusse mey kya kya bolte ho kise bolte ho..kitni bar mujhe uss bajase excuse kerna parta hey team se..yeaha taq ki sir se bhi.."

"ha..yea to..min..jab gusse mey hota hu to bas muh se.."

"acha to tum gusse mey hote ho to wo muh se nikal gaya..to thik pr Tarika ki muh se tension mey kuch nikal gaya to galat kiu?"

Abhijeet was silent

"mere operation ki waqt bhi tumne uski ma baap ki bar bar kehne py bi usse ek bar baat nahi ki..pata chala mujhe.."

"kisne bataya.."

"kiu aab jake uspey gussa kena hey?"

Abhijeet looked down

"bad mey ker lena yea batao ki kya yea sahi tha?kya yea un logo ki insult nahi tha?ek ma apne beti ki darr ko dekh tumse request ker rahi thi aur tum chuppi sadhe khare rahe yea kya tha?transfr mera hua..meine khud liya ya HQ ne diya alag baat..pure team kiu par baraste rahe…Tarika se thik se baat nahi ki..wo kya thik tha? Mujhe to dannte bhi nahi aur bechare juniors ko.."

Abhijeet glared…

Daya smiled "Abhijeet galti hum sab kerte hey..tumhe itni saal se janta hu yea bhi janta hu tum mre liye koi faisla lo aur wo galat ho yea na mumkin hey fir bhi Shreya ko chitthi na dene par meine jo kiya wo bhi galat tha..17saal ki har sachai ko vul uss ek jhuth yaad rakha wo bhi to galat tha…to kya tum serf uss galti ko hi yaad rakhoge?nahi na…fir?mujhe maafi bina mange mil sakti hey aur Tarika ko maafi mangne ka ek mauka bhi nahi?galat hey na yea?"

Abhijeet was silently looking at the floor..

"Abhi…"

"hmm…"

"baat karoge na Tarika se?"

Abhijeet took some deep breaths "mujhe thora waqt.."

"waqt lo..per itna nahi ki samne wale ki pass waqt hi na ho…"

Abhijeet looked up.. Daya nodded "meri tarah bahut der na ker dena mere bhai please.."

Abhijeet nodded..

Daya smiled wide then said in a fresh tone "acha aab discharge ki baat karo jake mujje do din mey Delhi bhi.."

"pura hafta yeahi rehega.."

"per boss.."

"HQ se ACP sir baat kerlenge..pura fit hoga fir..tab taq mere ankho ki samne rehega tu,…"

Daya sighed "jo hokum per discharge.."

"ker ke ata hu..per doctor mana ,kare to koi jid nahi.."

"bosss…"

"acha acha muh mat bana dekhta hu.."

Abhijeet moved out…Daya pulled his phone which Abhijeet has given him back yesterday and dialed a number "hello Tasha..meine koshish ki hey smjhane ki..aab tum to janti ho thora waqt lagega uske dimaag ko line mey ane ke liye..tum Tarika se baat karo..ek bar dono akele mey mile to.."

"haan thik hey…bata dena.."

"ha sayed aj hi mil jaye pr Delhi abhie jane nahi dega Abhijeet.."

"ha pata hey isiliye to keh raha hu Tarika ko smjhao uska bhi wo itna hi dhyan rakhega.."

"ha chalo rakhta hu..bye.."

He cut the call and smiled to himself with "CID ki sabse tej dimaag ko mein smjha raha hu..kya din agaya yaar"

**pls r and r…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank u to al readers who reviewed my last chaptr**

**Gd bhaiya **aap chinta mat kijiye I will never hurt ur bhai's self respect…

**Guest **abhirika union ki khilaaf ho aap..hmm..pr aapki soch mey kiska galti hey?

**Jyoti di **duo ka pyar to har chap mey hi hey…ha aisa flashbacks kuch rahega..don't worry..

**Story:**

Two days had passed…that night Daya will be going back to Delhi..

Abhijeet has promised him that he will speak with Tarika at least hear from her…

It's already late evening Abhijeet is not back to home yet Daya was packing some of his more stuffs which he had left at that time to take it…he is actually trying to clear out all his existence from here..he knows its not easy but somewhere he feels guilty and more than that he feels odd here now..

Yes strange na odd he in Mumbai? With Abhijeet? But yes he is feeling so..

Daya was busy in these thoughts when the doorbell rang…

He moved to the door and opened it

He was shocked after seeing his guest..

"aap?"

"mein Tarika ki ma…"

"jee ayiye.."

He moved aside..she entered inside "Abhijeet nahi hey?"

"jee wo abhie tq aya nahi aap baithiy…"

He is really feeling odd…

"beta mein yeahi apni beti ke khushhi ke liye ek akhri bar koshish kerne ayi hu.."

Daya was silently looking at her..

"Tarika ke papa ne usski rishte ki baat kahi aur chalaya hey..Tarika ne bhi haan kerne ki soch liya hey..pr mein apni beti ko janti hu..usski Khushi Abhijeet se hey…mein uski papa ko bhi smjha lungi bas ek bar Abhijeet…"

She paused Daya was looking downwards..

"beta sayed iss sab keliye kahi na kahi mein bhi jimmedar hu.."

Daya looked up she smiled sadly "mujhe kabhie shaadi ki bad koi privacy nai mili…joint family tha…meine humesha socha tha beti ko ek chote parivar mey…fir Tarika khud bhi waise hi bari hui…use bhi wohi cahiye tha…fir jab baat Abhijeet ki ayi to hum soch hi nahi paye ki Tarika aise adjust..jab ki tum Abhijeet ki apna…"

She looked up to Daya "upar se society ki fiqar…ager hum tabhi man lete to sayd aj meri bei aise…humne kabhie socha nahi tha ki Abhijeet..unn sari baato ko..wo itna sensitive.."

Daya after long managed a smile "aj taq sayed use khud bhi pata nahi chala ki wo sensitive kitna hey…" he murmured..

Tarika's mother was looking down.. Daya took a deep breath "men Abhijeet ko call kerke..dekhta hu wo kab taq.."

"nahi beta rehna do..mein bad mey millunga…tm..ya.."

"wo aj Delhi jaraha hu.."

"tumne yea decision bhi humare.."

"nahi…" he sounded strong "serf Tarika ki Khushi Abhi se nahi Abhi ki Khushi bhi Tarika se hey…mujhe Abhi ki Khushi ki fiqar hey..sayed utna hi jitna aapko Tarika ki.."

There was a silence fr some moments…then her mother got up silently "mein chlti hu…"

Daya didn't answer just nods…

.

.

.

Abhijeet entered the house after about an hour…he found Daya sitting silently on the sofa….

"arey aise kyu baitha hey..aur sare saman aise pack ker raha hey jaise fir kabhie yeahi lautne ki koi khawaish hi nahi.."

He was saying all this while taking out water from fridge and having it..he stopped listening to Daya's voice..as if it is coming from a great distance "sahi kaha..aab lautna kaha"

Abhijeet tined to Daya "Daya..kya mtlab hey tera?kya soch raha hey tu?"

"Tarika se baat kab karoge?"

"kal waqt mil to.."

"waqt?waqt milta nahi hey nikalna parta hey…"

Abhijeet sat on another sofa "achanaq kya hua.."

"achanaq?pichle bahut din se chal raha hey…tum kya sochte ho tum sabse bst ho rishta nibhane mey?sabse adarsh bhai ho?log apne ma baap ko chor dete tum yea muh bole bhai nahi chor sakte?"

"Daya…tum aab.."

"rehno do…koi justified explanation mlega nahi…waise bhi mere flight ka time ho gaya..chlta hu.."

Daya stood up grabbed his luggage and was moving out Abhijeet called from behind "adarsh rista nibhane wala hota to do ristpo ki kashmakash mey baat ke nahi reh jata…"

Daya stopped fr a moment then moved out..

Abhijeet stayed there fr sometime but then felt suffocation..h drove off t beach…

He sat there looking at the waves

**"boss hum na ek saath shaadi kerenge warna bhabi mujhe bhaga degi…"**

**"kabhie kabhie yea film dekh k ajeb lagta hy ka sach mey life mey ek larki ane se sab aise aur itne badal jate hey?"**

**"boss tum jab tumhari shaadi ho jayegi tab bhi mujhe aise pyar se jagaoge?"**

**"bhabhi ayegi to bahut kuch khane ka demand karunga mein..dekhna.."**

He stayed there still 12a then decided to drive back home

He was coming to the way home when noticed a girl standing at the side pavement…

He automatically and tensely came to halt near the girl…and pulled down the glass with a shocking question "tum itni raat ko yeahi akele?"

The girl looked at him she is looking rally nervous..

Abhijeet opened the passenger seat door with "ander ayo.." he commanded…

**pls r and r…**


	19. Chapter 19

**thnks to all reviews**

**Story:**

after the girl entered Abhijeet scanned her fr a minute then asked "seat belt nahi lagaogi?"

the girl was too tensed to do that now grabbed back her sense and did the needful

Abhijeet started the car with "itni raat ko yeaha kya ker rahi ho?aur gari kaha hey?"

"wo Abhijeet..mein wo..actually Abhi..."

Abhijeet cut her with "mera naam pata hey mujhe uski agey bolo"

"gari to repair.."

"aur.."

"Manish..."

Abhijeet gave her a questioned look she looked down with "papa ke dost ka beta..jisse wo.." she stopped

Abhijeet sighed "uske saath ayi thi?"

"papa ne veja tha..wo ek restaurant mey le jane wala tha per ek bar cum restro mey le gaya aur..usne woha sharab bhi..uske kuch dost bhi they to.."

Abhijeet glared at her then looked back on road with "bar dekh k hi nikal nahi sakti thi wait ker rahi thi ki.."

"mein apna safety kerna janti hu Abhijeet aur mujhe bhi cop training diya gaya hey.."

Abhijeet smirked "gun leke date pey gayi thi?"

the word date raised fire in her, she hissed "yea koi date nahi tha yea humare gherwale.."

"acha jo bhi ho..gun leke gayi thi?"

she looked down Abhijeet noticed it from the corner of his eyes "to ager koi uch nich hota to kya kerti..kehti mere pass cop training hey aj aap sb jaiye kal ayiyega..mein gun ki saath ready rahungi..(then added in teasing tone) valehi nishana galat admi pey lagau per goli chala hi leti hu..hey na?"

Tarika utters "Abhijeet.."

"kya Abhijeet ha?" he pressed the brakes and turn to her "kya Abhijeet..adhi raat ko bar se nikal rahi ho tab tak wait ker rahi thi ki yea wo kya haan Manish drink kare dosto ko laye pehle battemeje kre hey na?bar dekh k dimaag mey nahi aya ki jana thik nahi hoga?tumhare mummy papa ko to pata nahi hoga kaha la raha hey yea tumhe kuch ulta seedha..." he paused..

"kisi ko dikhana hey na ki tum apne jindegi mey khush ho to dikhao per aise nahi ki khushi to dur jindegi bhi vul jao.."

Tarika was looking at him straight..enjoying his anger or the concern in the anger..yes his eyes are still showing concern fr her

Abhijeet took some deep breaths and started back his car with "gher mey pata hey itni der hogi?"

she shook her head in no

"phone ker do.."

"battery down.."

Abhijeet gave her an unbelievable look with "sach mey bahut achese apni safety kerna janti ho tum.."

he concentrated back on road when noticed a small smile on her lips

"meine koi hasne wali baat ki?"

she controlled her smile..he continued "mere qismat mey bhi ajeeb pagalo se panga parta hey dono ki dono daant sun k smile dete hey.."

this made Tarika smile even wider..

After a long silence Tarika said "sorry"

"mujhe sorry mat kaho kuch ho jata to tum.."

"aj ke liye nahi.."

there's another silence.. "meine goli..pata nahi kaise.."

"hmm pata hey per tum goli payer ki taraf bhi to chala sakti thi na?yea jo abhie cop training ki baat ki usme yeahi sikhaya jata hey na?"

"uss waqt yaad hi nahi aya bas shoulder level pey.."

Abhijeet remained silent

"ager sach mey kuch ho jata to mein kabhie khud ko maaf nahi ker pati.."

Abhijeet only sighed Tarika continued "aur hospital mey bhi tab kisi cheez ki hosh hi nahi tha bas yeahi darr tha ki kahi tum mujse nafrat na kerne lago..fir fir kya hoga.."

Abhijeet looked at her "nafrat ka to pata nahi per uss pal yea tum kya soch rahi ho tumhare ma baap mujse kya keh rahe hey kuch samjh mein bhi nahi pa raha tha.."

"pata hey saalo se dekh rahi hu..per tab dimaag band ho gaya tha.."

she looked at Abhijeet who is having still many questions in his eyes..she continued

"aur jab tum hospital mey they tab tension mey..aj jitna tnsion tumhe hua usse kayi jyada.."

Abhijeet looks towards her then turned his gaze with "per meine aisi koi baat to kahi nahi na jisse kisi aur ko thes pahuche?gussa aur tnsn mujhe bhi hota hey Tarika per aisa kuch kaha to nahi na mein? Jab tumhare papa ne wo restaurant wali baat kahi thi mujhe itna gussa araha tha ki ager wo tumhare papa na hoke koi aisa waisa hota to jaan le leta mein uski per kaha to nahi na?aur aqsar gusse mey insaan apne dil ki hi baat ugal deti hey..hey na?"

Tarika looked outside from the car "tum wo gussa papa pey na sahi kisi pey to dikhaya na?"

Abhijeet remained silent Tarika smiled "sare gussa kisi pey jake nikal lete ho sare tnsion ugal dete ho..mein utna lucky nahi hu..isiliye tumse hi keh gayi..sorry"

Abhijeet shook his head in no softly then said in a low whisper "ugal deta hu nahi ugal deta tha...aab se meri bhi lucky charm dur hi rehega mujse.."

Tarika turned "Delhi wapas chala gaya?"

"hmm aab taq to flight take off bhi ker chuka hey.."

"chorne nahi gaye?"

"ijajat nahi mili"

"roke kiu nahi?"

"rukta nahi.."

"nahi Abhijeet tumhare rokne se nahi rukta yea ho nahi sakta.."

Abhijeet smiled sadly "ruk bhi jata to kya..khush nahi rehta..khud ko guilty man chuka hey hum dono.."

"per usne kya kiya?"

"Tarika kuch bateein hum sab dil se sochte hey aur logic dhundne ki koshis nahi krte.."

there is a silence then Tarika asked "larr k gaya hey na?"

Abhijeet with a jerk turned to her the car shakes a bit..he concentrated back on steering Tarika answered the question "tum beach se laut rahe they..airport nahi gaye.."

Abhijeet replied in a painful tone "usne alag ker liya rasta Tarika wo bhi aise ki kaahi koi mor mil bhi na jaye.."

Tarika looked at him in question "sara saman sab kuch aise leke gaya taki koi bahana bhi na reh jaye lautne ki.."

Tarika pressed his shoulder he sighed..

They reached Tarika's home "lo tumhara gher agaya.."

Tarika opened her door with "excuse sayed na mile per sabse bara reason chor k hi gaya hey tumhara bhai.."

Abhijeet looked at her she nodded then moved out..

Her parents had already heard the car horn and already opened the door

her father frowned seeing Abhijeet's car..

Abhijeet looked at Tarika who assured him through eyes so he ignited his car to leave

Tarika entered her house

her mother asked "tum Abhijeet ki saath.."

her father was looking at her with the same question

"Manish mujhe bar le gaya...woha uske dost bhi they aur wo khud nashe mey.."

she stopped looking at her father

who exchange

glances with her mother "tum thik to ho?"

"ha mumma..filal thik hu..per sayed hoti nahi.."

her father asked in a low tone "Abhijeet ne kaha.."

"beech raste..raat ki 12:30 baje beech sarak pey khari thi mein.."

she entered her room with a bang..

Her father sat down on the sofa with a fallen face.. "Abhijeet ne meri beti ko..." he don't know what to say

.

..

.

.

Abhijeet laid on his bed without changing even without taking out his shoes..

He don't know why once more Tarika is coming in front of his eyes...he is feeling restless...the dilemma...

He lied there in the same position fr long..then suddenly remembered something..he grabbed his mobile and checked the time..

"itni der ho gayi..ek phone bhi nahi.."

he dialed the number..

.

.

.

In another place a phone is there on the chair in open terrace beside it on a chair a man is starring in the dark sky..he came back to present surroundings with the mobile ringer..he hurriedly grabbed the phone and a smile came on his lips "boss.."

he was about to receive the call but shook his head and waited fr some seconds then received the call and answered in a sleepy voice "he..lloo"

"Daya tum pahuch gaye.."

Daya closed his eyes fr a second then replied in same sleepy not interested tone "do ghante lagte hey flight mey abhie to 5ghante hone ko hey..aab mein apne (stressing the word apne) gher pey hu.."

"so raha tha tu?"

Daya said in his mind "kaha boss tum jage hue rahoge pata jo tha.."

then said aloud "itni raat ko log sote hi hey na.."

Abhijeet sighed "sorry..so jao..gdnt"

Abhijeet dscnctd the call..

Daya sighed got up from the terrace chair "chal Daya aab so ja..per boss so payega?pata nahi.."

he moved back to the room

.

.

.

Next early morning Tarika hurriedly entered the main entrance and found Abhijeet already parking his car..

She called over to him "Abhijeet tum itni subha subha?"

"haan..wo..tum...iss waqt?"

"kal jaldi jane ki chaqqar mey kuch kaam pending tha isilye.."

"wo haan mera bhi kuch.."

he started moving to bureau entrance

"Abhijeet Daya ne phone kiya tha?"

Abhijeet turned then smiled "itna strong abhie ban nahi saka.."

he moved to bureau..with a whisper to himself "gher pey reheke fir se wohi khud se khud ki jang..isse to yeahi behtar"

**pls r and r…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Gd bhaiya **at last u liked the chappy..Now the first part of the chapter is written by krittika di next part by me..to aab kiski mehnat rang layi soch k batana.. and dnt wrry.. Daya sir ki self respect kam nahi hogi..itne sab ki bad waisa dikhana mujhe to gavara nahi…smjhe na?dnt wrry

**Navya didi **duo tgther?kya sab kuch itna asan hey?reality mey? I think u know that mein khud ko relate ker k likhti hu so ager mera dil raaji na ho then it will nt b done

Two days had already passed…

Somewhat Abhijeet and Tarika is bit relaxed now…but Abhijeet still is in his lost cocoon…after al half his soul is missing..

Tarika's father had already threw away that Manish and is trying to speak once more to Abhijeet but this time not his go but his gilt is restricting him

Daya has totally cut himself with Mumbai..he is too busy in his duty…really busy..or..no one knows…

Abhijeet has still now nt accepted that fully

That day he was working on some files late evening…team has already moved to home…

ACP sir was at the lab discussing some forensic details with dr Salunkhe..Tarika after getting the leave came to bureau to make Abhijeet go back home because now days Abhijeet prefers staying at bureau late.

She was at bureau door when she hears Abhijeet speaking on the landline phone with speaker as "ha wo sare fax vej dunga.."

The voice which came out of the speaker literally shocked Tarika..she recognized the voice but the tone..the formal behavior…it's unknown to hr..how..

"okk aur baai information email ker dunga..yea case HQ ne Mumbai CID ko saupa to hey per mainly tumhe ar ACP sir ko hi deal kerni hey..dekh lna..aur ager koi confusion ho to call ker lena..aj raat var file kerni hey to available rahunga.."

Abhijeet sighed "hmm…"

Then thres a silence..Abhijeet didn't cut the call the other side trying to be strong but not so much to disconnect the call on other face directly..

After some seconds Abhijeet asked in a deep tone

"Daya tum thik to ho na?"

"ha..kiu?"

This kiu made Tarika move some back steps from the bureau door she didn't get the courage to see Abhijeet's face after this..

She heard Abhijeet's voice as "kiu aise puch nahi sakta?"

"ha puch sakte ho..haan mein thik hu..wo bas itna pressure hey na kaam ky..to.."

"woha adjust to ho gaye na?"

"arey haan..pata hey yeahi ek officer hey Raj..actually Rajvendra…he is so helpful..aur itna efficient…wo bhi senior inspector hey…humne plan kiya hey iss Sunday ko delhi ki kuch khas jagah hum."

He was cut by "acha hey…ghumo per jab jukham se gale kop rob ho to dawa lene ki baat bhi yaad kerwane ko keh dete.."

There's a silence then came the old tone "boss..wo bas.."

"gala pura baitha hua hey..kuch lele.. bag se wo medicine ka box nikal woha ek parchi mey likha hey kaunsa dawai kiu kaise leni hey..ahasan ker dena leke..yea uss Raj ko kahu?"

"le lunga…kisise kehni ki jarurat nahi hey.."

A smile crept on Tarika's lips…

"acha hey…"

"rakhta hu..khayal rakhna… (after a pause) sir ka.."

Abhijeet nodded with a whisper "aur khud ka bhi.."

Both disconnected the call in same moment… Tarika came n found Abhijeet still staring at the phone…she pressed his shoulder lightly…

He turned with a jerk "arey tum…wo mein bas phone…HQ se…"

"suna meine..HQ ki officer ka gala kharab hey.."

Both smiled…then Tarika asked "gher nahi jana…"

Abhijeet nodded with "ha bas yea file ker lu..fax ker du..fir email check kerke reply vej du..warna HQ ki officer ko bhi neend nahi ayegi.."

Tarika nodded then turned to go..but stopped with "Abhijeet.."

'hmm.."

"papa tumse sorry kehne ki soch.."

She didn't need to complete her sentence the fire is back in his eyes…

"kiu aab kya batana hey unhe?koi aur society ki problem hey yea kisi ki niyat pey firse.."

"Abhijeet please.."

"what please?aj jo yea phone py meine HQ ki officer se baat kin a..wo unhi ki…khair tum jao..aur agey se iss baat pey dobara baat mat kerna.."

Tarika moves out silently..

Abhijeet murmurs "maafi…sorry.." he banged his hand on the table hardly

.

.

.

.

ACP and Salunkhe had finished their discussion and both were moving out when they fond Tarika moving out with a sad face.. ACP sir murmured "firse gussa dikha diya kya?"

Salunkhe nodded with "lagta to hey…per use dosh bhi to nahi de sakte.."

"per yaar Tarika bi to kasur nahi na?ek larki aise haalat mey ker bhi kya sakti hey..aur wo goli bhi to.."

"ha per dosh kya Abhijeet ka hey?tum khud ko rakh ke.."

"nahi dosh nahi de raha hu mein Abhijeet ko..per ek baat bold aya ne yea faisla liya kiu?"

"taki inn dono ki rishte ko uska maukam mil paye.."

"aur Abhijeet kya ker raha hey?"

"hmm..per pata nahi Tarika ki ma baap bhi kya soch rahe honge.."

"socha raha tha ek baar unse baat.."

"hum?"

"Abhijeet ki gherwale to hy nahi to uski baat…"

"ha..pr wo lag ise kaise lenge…"

"wo bad mey sochte hey..chal filal gher chal.."

"aur wo.."

"delhi HQ ne ek case saupa hey..wo gher nahi jayega..woha uss case ko Daya head kr raha hey..to double tension hey na dono ko.."

Salunkhe smiled..both moved to their home

.

.

..

**In delhi**

After disconnecting the call Daya sighed "gale mey to sach mey dard hey..dawai khana hi parega.."

He moved to the cabinet where he had kept the box as t is, took it out saw a paper in which neatly written all the details..

He kept looking at the paper.. "boss baat to meine bahut o se ki..kisine dhayan hi nahi diya ki gale mey problem hy..tum jan gaye..mein jitna bhi koshish karu yea dikhane ki ki mein adjust ho gya nayi tarah se jindegi jee raha hu per tum ho ki..kya yaar uss chipku Raj ki baat bhi ker diya..waise jealous to nahi ho tum?"

He smiled then started searching fr the required medicine…then after finishing all turned to his lappy..found a new mail

"sab clear hey no confusion..per plan mey change hoga tum pakroge nahi serf peecha karoge…I think it's clear.."

Daya shook his head with a murmur "HQ ki officer ko yea order de raha hey..kya jamana agaya..waise aj taq tumhara order clear nahi hua aisa hua kya.."

He typed "yess boss.."

Then deleted it with "I will speak to my head…" again deleted the word head and replaced it as "I will speak to my boss.."

And send it

"new boss?ker lena baat..per mange to meri hi baat..so jao..good night.."

Daya smiled closed the lappy and lied back on his bed..

.

.

.

.

Abhijeet too arranged his stuffs and got up with "my boss..huh..acha hey.."

Then said in concern tone.. "mein fir kabhie lautne ko nahi kahunga tujhe..kabhie bhi nahi..itni swarthy bhi nahi hu…"

Then sighed "sayed pehli bar teri koi mang puri na ker paya..bhabi cahiye tha tujhe per…pata nahi jab bhi sochta hu bahut gussa ajata hey…sorry yarr…"

He too moved out fr his home

.

.

.

Tarika entered her home.. her mother opened the door with "jake fresh ho ja..tere pasand ka.."

Then sees towards her face "kya hua beta?koi baat ho gayi?"

She just shook her head in no and was moving in her room when her father came out of the study noticed her face 'beta Abhijeet se koi baat ho gayi kya?"

Tarika smiled sadly "baat…wohi to nahi kehta wo.."

She turns her father stops her with "beta mein isi Sunday usse baat karunga..galti humare thi..hum maafi mang lenge..fir sayed.."

"papa har baat ki ek waqt hoti hey..jaise waqt se pehle koi baat thik nahi waqt ki bad bhi nahi..Daya ne pehle serf transfer liya tha..pata nahi iss bar aisa kya hoga do din pehle taq thik tha jane ki din se ek dam se aisa dkha raha hey jaise wohi uska…"

Her mother looks down..she notices it "mumma..kya hua?"

"beta wo ."

Her father cut her mother's word with "kuch nahi hum aj hi soch rahe they iss bareme to bas..tm jao fresh ho jao..ffir.."

Tarika shook her head and moved n..

Her father glared at her mother then said "fir se baat bigar jayegi.."

"per aap kya baat kerenge Abhijeet se?"

"pehle ACP saab aur dctr saab se baat karunga..sated…meri beti ki Khushi ke liye mein haath jor k bhi maafi mang lunga.."

Her mother pressed his palms softly…


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to all reviewers...**

**Naina** mein khud personally sochti hu ki iski bad koi bhai maaf nahi ker payega uss larki ko..per all the abhirika fans wants them to be together badly..so I may compromise..but as fr Daya sir be rest assured I will never compromise anyhow.. so relax..

**Jyoti di** teno ka milna to mushkil hey…

**Bubyee FF **u r saying ACP sir is correct in his decision? So Abhijeet is wrong? Aur Tarika ki father ko Daya ko phone kerna cahiye so Daya sir usmey wapas ajayenge?is this a game ki galti se out kiya gaya now u cme back…no na

**Rukmani **I agree completely with u

**R and R **u and bore me? No bro..u r always welcome..specially ur plot…aapki plot ki main summary to samjh aya…aftr all cops too are common humans and humare army mey aqsar yea dekha jata hey ki dusre desh unhe bandi bana lete hey aur chutne ki bad unki haalat kaafi battar hoti hey..even our bollywood have some films on it…interesting plot and I loved it..but I need some more details… and one more thing yea mission investigation mey likhne baithu na to log vaag jayenge..to ager mission part ura du..ek dam wapas ane per se start karu?chalega? aur apne uncle se suna hey real incident to can u help me out with kaisa torture hote hey…wapas ane per kya hota hey apne do example diya..kuch aur examples and tab gherwale kaise sambhalte hey…..pls ager waqt mile to details mey iss sab ki ans vejo I'm interested to write…thank u…

**Story:**

Tarika was sitting on her bed thinking about what she shld ask fr…a relation making and carrying on must have the consent of heart which is now absent...even somewhere her heart is also not guilt free…but it will not be easy to forget this long 6 years…

She felt her mobile ringing...she picked it up looking at the caller id of her college friend Seekha...

"Ha Seekha bol"

"Tarika tune mail check kiya?"

"Kiu? Aisa kya hey?"

"Tujhe yaad hey humne ek saal pehle ek special forensic course ki training ke liye apply kiya tha?"

"Ha…per..."

"Uska result aya hey...we both are selected..."

"Sach?" aftr long Tarika felt happy...aftr her parents and Abhijeet the thing she love s her duty...and this course will make her more capable of helping in the complex cases.

"Ha yaar sach...tu dekh mail mey...Hume scholarship bhi mili hey..."

"Wow...that's great…mein abhie mail check krti hu..."

"ha...pata hey iss course ki bad hum bidesh mey job bhi..."

"please yaar...wo mei karungi nahi..."

"wo haaa…Abhijeet..hy na?" Seekha teased

Tarika smiled "Abhijeet to uss reason ka chota sa part hey..reason nahi.."

"what?"

"tu nahi smjhegi…mein yea course ker hi rahi hu taki jo high tech cases ate hey na usme kayi bar Salunkhe sir ko akela hi sab kerna hota hey..aftr this course I will be able to help him.."

"whatever..mails check ker ley.."

"hmm..chal bye.."

She cut the cal and after long she felt happy…

She moved out..hr lappy was in the lounge..

"papa mumma.."

Her parents looked at her happy face after long..

"beta bari khush dikh rahi ho…"

"ha..yaad hey wo advance forensics ki course?meine apply ki thi?"

Her mother nodded "I got selected…Seekha keh rahi thi scholarship bhi mili hy..rukiye mail check kerti hu..details pata chalega.."

She sat down on the sofa and opened her mailbox…

Two three minutes then her expression changed..a tension sadness and dejection came over her face..

"beta kya hua?"

"mumma scholarship mila to hy per hume 14mahine ke liye London jana hoga.."

"kya?"

.

.

.

.

Abhijeet moved out of the bureau and called ACP sir and informed about their planned steps n the case…an after discussing about the case he said "sir fir ya thik hey na?"

"ha..bilkul.."

"thank u sir..good.."

Bt was ct with "Abhijeet tumse ek baat kerni thi"

"jee sir"

"case related yea bureau related nahi..personal baat…ager tumhe bura.."

"sir please..yea kaisi baat kr rahe hey aap..pls kahiye na"

"beta aab Tarika ki ma baap ko bi koi problem nahi..tum ek bar.."

"please sir mein iss bareme kuch ker nahi sakta.."

"Tarika ki to qasur tha nahi na..fir.."

"sir ager mere ma hoti aur wo Tarika ko napasnd kerti..kuch vala bura keh bhi deti..fir bad my mere liye man jati to kya Tarika ki gher wale uss baat ko vul jate?"

"Abhijeet yea do bate alag.."

"alag nahi sir ek hi hey..usme bhi mera qasur to rehta nahi?fir?"

"jo hua nahi wo tumhe dikh raha hey..pr jo ho raha hey wo nahi..bare si bare gunegar ko bhi thora relaxation milti hey sajah mey ager wo guilt se apni gnah Kabul ker ley..aur yea baat serf choti si ek galat faimi.."

"sr jindegi kanun manke chalta kaha?by formal law Tarika doctor saab ki bas employee hy uski Khushi ko leke wo pareshan na hote..aur aap bhi.."

"tumse behes kerne ka shauq nahi hey..per itna kahunga ki ek bar sochna…aur apne jis dimaag ko criminals' ki peeche larate ho usse nahi..shanti se.."

"jee sir.."

ACP sir cut the call..

Abhijeet murmured "aab pata chal raha hey gyan dene aur sunne my kitni faraq hey.."

He moved to his home

.

.

.

Next morning Abhijeet was the first one to move in the bureau as he had to do some extra work related to that combined case…he was moving in when he heard his name called from behind as "Abhijeet..ek minute."

He turned fond Tarika coming near him "iss weekend ko free ho?"

Abhijeet frowned "kiu?"

Tarika smiled "CID officer hone ki side effect har baat pey ulta sawal krte ho.."

Abhijeet becomes more confused..this happy smile..this shine in her eyes..he will always love to see but it is having some untold story behind that is confusing him so he barely nodded with "ha saturday 4 baje ki bad se free hu..kiu"

"ek bahut bari good news mili hey mujhe use celebrate kerne ke liye papa ek party rakhenge Saturday ko to tumhe ana.."

"mein sayed nahi a.."

"pura team ayegi…"

Abhijeet raised his eyebrow Tarika smiled "aab ayoge na?"

"koshish karunga…"

He turned to move "jarur koshish kerna.."

He nodded and moved to bureau hall..

Tarika sighed "waqt ne sahi waqt pey sahi rasta dikha diya.."

She too moved in the lab..

She found dr Salunkhe looking at a file she started "sir.."

"arey Tarika tm agayi..Aj ek bar hume court jana hoga..tum.."

"sir k baat kerni thi…"

"kya baat hey beta serious kuch?"

"ha..sir aapko yaad hey apne mujhe uss advance forensics course mey apply kerne ke liye kaha tha ek saal pehle?"

"ha.."

"unke taraf se mail aya hey..mein selected hu…"

'sach…arey bah…"

"ha sir aur uske liye 14 mahine ke liye mujhe London jana hoga.."

"kya?14 mahine..London..per.."

"mein jana cahti hu sir.."

"per tum.."

"mein rasta dhund rahi thi aur yeahi rasta manjil sajaye mere samne agaya mein use thukrana nahi cahti sir.."

"per tumhare parents.."

"wo raaji hey sir..aur papa ne iss Saturday ko ek party bhi rakhi hey..aap sab ko ana hey.."

Dr Salunkhe nodded then asked in meaningful tone "Abhijeet ko pata hey?"

Tarika too replied in a deep tone "party ka to pata hy news ka nahi..aur wo rokega nahi.."

Dr Salunkhe sighed "kab jana hey?"

"agle Monday ko…sare formalities unhi ki taraf se urgently kya jayega..aj sham ko apni passport ki saath unki yeahi ki office jana hey..sare baki wohi ker denge.."

Dr Salunkhe whispered "matlab 5din…"

"sir…"

"nahi Tarika mein khush hu…waise tum uss course ki bad India.."

"meine yea course CID ki background ki basis pey hi join kerungi..jab apply kia tha tabhie DIG sir se baat h gayi thi..ager bahar jana pare to koi substitute expert ayega fir meri bapasi per my position will be mine…kal DIG sir se ek bar milne jaungi.."

"tum sach mey khush to ho?"

"bahut sir.."

.

.

.

She had already invited the team but haven't disclosed the reason bcz she knew anyone can have a slip of tongue in front of their Abhijeet sir…

Now she is moving to the Mumbai office of that institute..

On the way she decided something and dialed a number…

The call got received with "hello Tarika tum? Abhi thik to hey na?"

"itni fiqar hey to khud se call kiu nahi ker lete?"

"wo..wo..haan tumne acanaq cal kiya.."

"iss weekend mey free ho?'

"weekend?"

"Saturday sham ko.."

"ha..kiu?"

"a paoge?"

"what?per kiu?"

"bata sakti hu ager tum promise karo ki Abhijeet ko nahi bataoge.."

"mushkil hey..ager puche to.."

"yeahi mt batana ki meine call kiya tha..double surprise.."

"acha blo.."

"mein Monday ko London ke liye nikal rahi hu…14 mahine ke liye..'

"what?tum London..kiu?kiske saath?aise.."

"Daya mujhe kehne to do.."

"ha bolo.."

She explained all the mater

"per tum aise kaise..uncle auntie bhi.."

Tarika smiled "aab itni to umr hui nahi ki 14 mahine bad lautu to koi mujse shaadi nahi kerega to mummy papa ne 14 mahine ki chutti d di.."

"tum kiu ja rahi ho?"

"arey abhie to bataya"

"Abhijeet abhie taq.."

"ager wo normal na hota to min use party mey bula pati?wo bhi reason na bata ke?"

There is a silence

"Daya tm ayoge na?"

"mein..woha.."

"papa bahut sharminda hey..wo khud bhi tumhe.."

"arey nahi nahi..mein to bas.."

"fir itne din to thik se kisise contact nahi hoga isiliye…sabko..tum bhi to dost ho na..yea serf Abhijeet ki saath rishte ki bajase hi.."

"nahi Tarika aesi koi..mein koshish karunga.."

"tum dono na bilkul ek jaise ho..koshish.."

A chuckling sound is heard "waise gala thik ho gaya?"

"gala? Matlab boss sach mey tumhare saath normal ho gaya?"

Tarika smiled "lo…aab HQ ki officer mujhpey shaq bhi ker rahe hey.."

A relax shade come over Daya's voice "ha ha gala thik hey..waise Saturday party hy kab…"

They continued talking fr some more minutes then Tarika disconnected the call and murmured "double surprise.."

**Pls read and review**

Kya Abhijeet Tarika ko rok lega?yea jane dega?


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to all reviewers...**

**Gd bhaiya **lo credit di le gayi…aab iss chap mey bhi kuch part unhone likha hey kaunsa nahi bolungi…parlo sayd guess kr pao aur apke bhai ne to aese hi kaha tha wo HQ part…hehehe…khud ko bechara jo dikhana tha sahab ko

**R and R **thanks a lot..aab mujhe thora homework kerna hey..fir start karungi..waise usse pehle ek plot mila hey..wo ker lu..pls wait ker loge na aap?

**Nitu di **mein likhungi to CID officer per so desh ki naam leke koi prb nahi..

**Honey **yaar aab aur confuse mat karo..

**Guest **arey itni bari chap bhi short? hey raam…

**Guest **so u r feeling happy..thank god kisiko khush to ker payi mein :p

**Navya didi **people mistake realize kerne se pehle ager mistake itna bar jaye ki dil jal jaye to sayed bas admit kerne se thik nahi hota..sayed hum bhi na ker pate..yea some grt people may..but mere story mey sab aam hi hey…ha kabhie waqt bahut kuch suljhata hey

**Rukmani **I agree

**Naina **I know what u mean..aur I too agree ki ager do rishte mey chunna ho to dil uss har pal ko yaad kerta hey jo dono ne bitaya aur obvious all of us know which one wl become strong

**Guest **sorry dear meine apni perspective batayi thi..mein hoti to sayed na ker pati…khair duo ek saath rakhna bhi mere man se shikar nahi..kiuki mein khud ko rakh k sochti hu..khair sayed kisiko meri ending pasand hi na aye..

**Guest **, **priya, fairy **thank u

**Story:**

Time passes as its own rule…Saturday came

Tarika came in bureau before moving back to her home with "Tasha arahe ho na sham ko?"

Tasha nodded "ha baba.."

She turned to others "Aur aap sab.."

"ha hum sab ayenge" they assured… Tarika looked towards Abhijeet who nodded Tarika smiled and moved out..

Team also moved back to their respective home..

Abhijeet entered his house and sat down on the sofa "aiasa kya baat hey jo Tarika ne aise sab ko…mujhe us ski gher jane mey ajeeb sa mehsus ho raha hey..uske papa..per sare team jarahi hey aise mey mera na jana hi ajeeb dikhega.."

He got up and moved in his room to get ready..

.

.

.

.

He entered Tarika's home found it really merrily decorated and Tarika speaking to someone..he looked around fr any team members or Tarika's parents but can't get any…

The person Tarika was speaking to said "senior inspector Abhijeet…"

Tarika turned and found Abhijeet standing embarrassed…

Tarika smiled lightly then approached Abhijeet with "woha ruk kiu gaye ander ayo.."

"baki koi.."

"aye hey sab hey uss taraf..tum second last ho.."

"second last?"

"ha..abhie last ana baaki hey"

"kya matlab?wo kaun?"

"second surprise"

"kya..kya boli ja rahi ho…iss party ki bajah hi to aab taq pata nahi uper se.."

"wo reason hi to first surprise hey"

Abhijeet jerked his head with "yea …"

"meri saheliya…miloge?"

"rehna do..baaki sab.."

Tarika pointed to the direction and Abhijeet made his way towards them…

Freddy noticed him first "sir pata chala kiu hey yea party?"

"nahi (he chewed) first surprise.."

"jee.."

"kuch nahi..tum log kab aye.."

And they continued speaking when Freddy noticed someone entering through the door and uttered "Daya sir.."

Abhijeet who was standing with his back to door turned with this whisper to the door and found Daya standing at the gate with a bouquet of flower and looking here and there

Abhijeet murmured "yea…kal bhi phone kiya..tab..ache se baat hajam kerna sikh gaya…"

Freddy heard this murmur and smiled..Vivek nudged him to control…

Tarika after seeing Daya came forward "ayo…"

Daya handed over the bouquet to her with "congratulation.."

This resulted in the deepening of the frown on Abhijeet's face

Tarika smiled and received the bouquet with thank u then welcomed him in…

Tarika's father came forward to Daya "ayo beta.."

"jee wo mein.."

"mein khud tumhe phone kerna cahta tha..Tarika ne kaha usne bol diya to.."

Daya nodded he with the corner of his eye can notice Abhijeet pressing his teeth and his eyes showing the fire…he gulped…

"beta hume maaf.." her father was about to fold the hands..

"uncle yea kya ker rahe hey aap?baro ki haath ashirvad dene ke liye uthe to hi ache lagte hey aise…"

"to beta mein man lu ki tumne mujhe maaf kiya.."

Daya just nodded

"to beta wapas ajao…Mumbai wapas.."

"uncle wo actually wo.."

He was thinking of some sentence when a voice filled with rage interrupted them with "to aap ki charitra per koi kuch keh dey to aap itni asani se use maaf ker dete hey?aur aab society kya gunga ban gaya?"

Before Tarika's father can answer Daya interrupted "Abhijeet please.."

"mein tumse baat nahi ker raha hu.."

"per baat mujhe leke ker rahe ho.."

"nahi,…baat uss din meine suna tha..mein uss baat per baat ker raha hu…"

"per baat mere bareme hi.."

"nahi uss din baat mere bhai ko leke hua tha…aur use leke koi bhi baat kabhie bhi kisise bhib kerni ki haq hey mujhe…"

both were speaking in low tone so as other guests don't get the glimpse of their words but the last line Abhijeet told in extreme low tone but chewing each words and cutting those words distinctly

Daya silently look down..he still can't protest Abhijeet's haq on him..no Abhijeet's brother..

Tarika's father with a deep sigh said "mein yeah nahi kehta ki sab vulna asan hey..bas mein itna keh raha hu ki galti humare hey uski saja khud ko mat dena.."

Abhijeet was about to say something more when Tarika said "Abhijeet please,,"

"tum uss din chup thi to aj bhi.."

But was interrupted with a bossy voice as "Abhijeet…"

Abhijeet immediately stooped and moved away..ACP sir shook his head and signaled Tarika's father to move with him…

After they moved Daya said "Tarika wo I'm sorry Abhi ka pata hey na wo gusse mey.."

"iski jarurat thi Daya..yea gssa usne ander var rakha tha..ugal ta nahi yo barta jata…"

"per uncle.."

"papa ne galti ki to thi na.."

Their convo got interrupted with the announcement in her father's voice as "jaise ki aap sab jnte hey iss som bar ko meri beti Tarika London ke liye rawaqna ho rahi hey..wo bhi 14 mahine ke liye.."

Abhijeet who was standing in a corner turned to Tarika with a jerk who was looking at him only nodded..

Abhijeet was staring at her he was not hearing what else her father is saying..

He felt a hand over his shoulder with a call "boss…"

He turned

"rok lo boss please"

"nahi Daya…"

"boss tumhare ek bar kehne se wo ruk jayegi"

"mujhe use rokne ka haq nahi hey.."

"Abhi.."

"jab 17 saalo mey haq nahi ban paya to aur kya.."

He removed Daya's hand from his shoulder and moved to Tarika…

"Tarika.."

Tarika silently looked in his eyes…

"tum khush ho?"

"ha..bahut…"

"tum…mera matlab..wapas,…"

Tarika smiled… she took two steps forward so that Daya can also clearly hear her "ayungi…kiuki mein CID ke liye hi yea course karungi… (then turned to Daya) tum bhi ajana.."

"Tarika…"

"6 mahine bad hi sahi…" she replied smiling "aesi qurbani mat har pal dusro ku qured ti rahe.."

"mein.."

"muhe jabab mat do..khud ko do…"

Abhijeet was silently looking at Tarika now interrupted with "Tarika pls.."

"kiu Abhijeet mujhe Daya se kisi bareme baat kere ki haq nahi?yea isliye ki mein apne papa ko kuch nahi keh payi?tmhara saath nai de payi?"

Abhijeet was looking in her eyes saying all the answer in silence

Tarika smiled plainly and gave a nod…then turned to Daya with "14 mahine bad jab ayu to mujhe airport mey dono milego na?"

Daya silently asks "fir kya Tarika? Uski bad?"

Tarika answers in deep tone "tmhare bhai ne kabhe mujse to pucha hi nahi.."

One single sentence but it left Abhijeet really stunned and dumped in his place..

Daya looks towards Abhijeet then suddenly felt his phone ringing so excused with "woe ek phone aya mein.."

He moved away leaving these two in silence…

Abhijeet after a short silence asked "kya puchna tha Tarika?"

"kuch nahi..bas jan lete ki k larki ki bhi juban hoti hey..uske ma baap ki har labj uska nahi hota..jan lete ki ager tum me sahi ki saath dene ki taqat hey to kisi aur my bhi ho sakti hey.."

"per usse kya hota kuch sulajhta?"

"sayed nahi..sayed haan…"

"per tumne to kabhie apni juban koli nahi?"

"hmm…kya keheti? tumse khti to tm mujhe serf papa ki beti man let they..aur papa se kehti to ek aur sawal ata…ki kiske liye larr rahi hu…uska jabab nahi tha na…"

Abhijeet silently looked down.. Tarika smiled dreamily "pata hy Abhijeet jab ek larki ko do tukro mey batna hota hey na..kabhie baap aur pati ki beech kabhe bête aur pati ki beech to wo humesha apni jivan saathi ki dil ki baat pehle sunti hey..ha sayed galat aur sai ki beech wo kabhie ulajh jati hy..per uski jindegi ki sahare ki saath wo chorti nahi…"

Then came back to present with "khair choro…tumhe pata hey yea course ke liye exam mine ek saal pehle hi.." but was cut with

"tum fir kabhie uncle se kuch kaha kiu nahi.."

"kiss ki liye larti..peeche mor ke kisiko dekh hi to nahi parahi thi…tum lar rahe they kiuki tumh pata tha cahe jitna gussa ho jiske liye lar rahe ho wo tumse muh nahi fer sakta..per mein ya ahsas ker nahi payi.."

"yea mein kara nahi paya…"

"nahi..tumne kerwaya…mein kr nahi payi…yea soch nahi payi ki aj ager iss kuch saal ki rishte ke liye ek bar mey tum 17 saal ko vul jao to kal yeahi baat mere saath ho sakti hey…rishto ki qadar to serf naam se nah hoti pyar kiya to bas…"

"haa Tarika..pyar krta hu mein tumse.." Tarika looked up in his eyes…even he didn't propose her in this straight forward way..

He continued "per jab peeche mor ke dekhta hu to wo har pal yaad ata hey jab mein kamjor para aur uss ek haath ne..Tarika yea pyar mohabbat nab hi ho to log sari jindegi gujar dete hey..per apni pehchan… (he sighed) kisi ke liye bhi..iss CID aur Daya ko nahi chor payunga mein…agar kabhie tum khud bhi iske khilaaf…fir sayed.."

He stopped…looking downwards

Tarika softly pressed his palms "mujhe iss baat se shikayet nahi hey Abhijeet…kiuki aj ager tum wo sab vul jao to kal sayed do hi pal mey mujhe bhi.."

"Tarika.."

"nahi yea sach hey..tum ager mere papa ko jabab nahi dete they to bas wo mere papa hey isliye..per gussa dikhate they..mujhe wo bhi bura nahi laga..kiuki ager aj tum woha na lar sako to kal to ager koi mujhe leke bhi kahe to tum…Abhijeet ager koi rista ki qadar jane hi na to usse umid nahi kersakte na?aur jise qadar hogi wo har rishto ko lek hi fiqarmand hoga…"

Abhijeet nodded..

"pata hey mujhe tumhari hospital wali harkat bahut bura laga fir socha ki ager wohi goli tumhare haath se mere mummy papa yea kisiko lagti to saed mein bhi aesehi…bas isliye ki tum dono mey khoon ka rishta nahi aur meine jan k nahi kiya to tumhari reaction galat..yea to nahi hey..na"

Abhijeet smiled with "uska matlab tumhe lagta hey ki meri goli bhi target miss ker sakti hey.."

Tarika too smiled.

.

.

.

.

Quails running smoothly on night road both the passenger and driver was silent..after a long silence the passenger initiated

"pehle se pata tha party ki bajah?"

"hmm…isi liye agaya..warna itne mahine.."

Again a silence then the driver initiated

"kal dopeher ko hi lautna hey see off bhi nahi ker paunga…tum airport jaoge na?"

"hmm.."

"14 mahine…course kuch jyada lamba nahi hey?"

"fir bhi 14 mahine pure hone ki puri umid he..aur Tarika ki lautne ka bhi per koi koi to aise jate hey ki sayed lautne kiu mid bhi na rahe…"

"Abhijeet mein.."

"nahi kahunga lautne ko..ager kabhie dil ijajat dey to hi ana..warna permanent post mil hi sakta hey..ek application.."

They both turned total silent

.

.

.

.

Tarika bent to her parents then to doctor Salunkhe… "aap sab apna khayal rakhna..aur mein roj call karungi yea Skype pey baat kerti rahungi…aur ha sir aap apne naye assistant se utna pyar mat kerna.."

Dr Salunkhe smiled tearily "ha beta tumhari jagah vala koi le bhi sakta hey…"

She smiled…

Then she moved to the corner where Abhijeet is standing "chalti hu..khayal rakhna"

"tum bhi…"

"koi mission ho yea injury chupana nahi…"

"jo hokum memsahib.."

They both laughed lightly..

Then Tarika said in a meaningful tone "bula lena use wapas..per gusse se nahi…"

"nahi Tarika…aab taq wo khud uljha hey..sulajh jayega to aya jayega…waqt do.."

"per Daya ka solution to yeahi hey.."

"kuch solutions har baar kaam nahi ati.."

"sayed..waqt ek aisa solution hey jo bar bar kaam ata hey.."

Abhijeet smiled

"woha thand hogi..allergy hey tumhe dhyan dena…"

"hmm..aur tum kisi larki se.."

"Tarika…waise woha bhi handsome aur smart larke honge.."

"senior inspector Abhijeet se bhi smart?"

Abhijeet gave his shy smile..

Tarika said in a very meaningful tone "kisi ki intejar ko dabav mat smjhna apne dil ki hi sunna.."

Abhijeet nodded silently with "kuch wade waqt kabhie kabhie vula deta hey unhe jabardasti yaad mat rakhna..ager wada pure hone ho to ho jayenge.."

Tarika nodded smilingly..resulting the smile to spread over Abhijeet's lips too

Her parents and dr Salunkhe gave a relief sigh seeing these two…they all heard the announcement…and Tarika after bidding last minute bye rushed in..

.

.

Abhijeet was standing in the open looking at the last glimpse of the flight…and same time his phone rang

"ha.."

"boss..wo ajayegi…bahut jald…"

"hmm.."

"boss.."

"mein thik hu yaar…"

"aur ha pareshani mey khud ki health ko neglect mat kerna…warna mein Tarika ko bata dunga.."

"kiu..tu khud nahi daant sakta?"

"Abhi..abhie se miss kerne lage?"

"nahi nahi to…"

"Abhi.."

"mujhe bhi waqt cahiye tha Daya..and this is best fr all of us.."

"hmm…"

He heard a distant call as "Daya u must move to spot now.."

And before Daya can say anything Abhijeet ordered "abbey spot pey ja..batein baad mey..raat ko call ker lunga..mujhe bhi DCP se meeting mey jana hey chal bye.."

"bye boss.."

.

.

.

**Yea may be this was best…**

**Pls read and review**

**Tried to give a realistic end..aab aaplog hi batayiye…**

**Thank u itni complicated story likhi fir bhi koi reviewer ne gussa nahi kiya…love u all**

**Will be back soon with a complete duo story...**


End file.
